Monster
by Izume Shanako
Summary: Isamu Eri was a normal high school girl, until a blue haired stranger and a man with black hair appeared, killing her and her parents. When Isamu died she obtained a new special power. She was then brought to Los Noches, during a mission she meets an old friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. Will Isamu side with the Soul Society or will being called a 'monster' have her side with Aizen?
1. One Night, Two Strangers

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Isamu Eri; her powers, Zanpakuto, and hollow were made up characters of mine.

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE BLEACH CHARCTERS.**

-Chapter 1- One Night, Two Strangers-

"Speaking." Speaking

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

* * *

My name is Isamu Eri and I am 15 years old, I live in Sagamihara Town and go to Sagamihara High. I have long navy blue hair that reaches down a little past my shoulders and light blue eyes. It was a nice summer night, my father, mother, and I were driving back home. Nice calm day, right? No, it was far from being calm; we were just about to drive onto the street we lived on, until a red flash hit our car, making it flip.

"Oww." I groaned as opened my eyes, I then saw the car we were driving, in flames.

I was lying on the ground and I could not move. My whole body hurt, I felt as if all of my bones had broken in the crash. I then looked around the area, trying to see my parents, but I only saw someone tall standing near the wreckage. I wanted to call out to him for help, but my throat started to hurt. At first I could not see the guy, but he walked closer to the car that was in flames, I was able to see him more clearly. He was about six feet tall; he had blue hair, and some weird white cloths on. But those were not the only things that seemed weird, he had some white jaw bone on his check and he had a hole in his stomach!

The blue haired man seemed to notice me because he started to walk over to me. All of a sudden a black arrow came out of nowhere and struck the guy in the back.

"Stay away from my daughter you monster! You have already killed my wife, you will not harm my daughter!" a voice from nearby shouted.

-Wait, is that… Dad?! He's alive, thank Kami! - I thought silently, -Did Dad just say… you already killed my wife? So, mom is… dead?-

"Hah, you think a Quincy like yourself can kill me, an arrancar!" the man laughed as he unsheathed a sword.

Really, a sword; this is not medieval people! Wait, what is a Quincy and what is an arrancar?

I looked up at the stranger and my father, they were in some kind of battle. My dad was shooting black arrows at the stranger with a black bow, the man either swat them away with his hand or sword. Then the blue haired man took his sword and stabbed my father in the stomach. Dad fell to the ground, blood covering his stomach where the sword stabbed him; he then reached out to me.

"Isamu you… you have a *cough* a power…your mother *coughs out blood* was a human with *cough* arrancar powers… I'm a Quincy and a… shinigami… we passed these *cough, cough* traits to you…" he then stopped, my father died.

-What did he mean? What's an Arrancar? What's a Quincy? What the heck is a Shinigami? - I thought as the stranger started to walk over to me.

-What special power?!- I mentally screamed, and then I felt a tug on my hair.

The blue haired man, or as he said, arrancar, pulled me up by my hair. He then took his sword and held it by my throat. I closed my eyes and waited.

SLICE

After only Kami knows how long, I opened my eyes, again. A few feet in front of me was… my…body? I looked back at myself, I looked the same, but I had some chain connected to my chest. I was still lying on the ground; the arrancar was still in front of me, he stood were my father and mother's dead body were (I guess he dragged them over together). They were both dead, and my mother seemed to have the same type of white clothes the arrancar had, just a different design. Then the arrancar did the worst think I could possible think of, he unsheathed his sword and continuously stabbed my parent's dead body.

I was beyond pissed, I get that this guy is a killer or some shit, but you just do not, I repeat, do not, go around and stab a dead body. Slowly, I forced my body off the ground in sheer anger, as I got up I started to glow a red. But I did not care; all I cared about was getting revenge. Then the red glow started to turn into swirls, they surrounded my body. My whole body felt as if I was on fire! The chain on my chest broke, I felt something like a helmet appear on my head, and a white sword appeared by my left side. Instantly I grabbed it and charged at the arrancar.

"I'll kill you for killing my parents!" I shouted, eyes filled with rage that can only be extinguished by blood shed of that arrancar, no, that monster.

With the sword in my right hand, I swung at his head. But, he turned around and grabbed my sword, with his bare hand! He then pulled his fist back and connected it with my stomach. I was then thrown back by such force. I hit the road a few times before finally coming to a stop, I hit into something, or I should say someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said as quickly got up and I did a little bow, not even looking at the guy.

He was lying on the ground when I did look at him; once I saw him my blood ran cold. He had green eyes and short black hair, but what really scared me was that he had half of a white helmet on his head, almost the same clothes on as the other guy, and a hole in his neck!

-Shit! - I mentally cursed.

"Cero." I heard from behind me.

As soon as I turned around, I saw the arrancar aim some red light, or cero as he called it.

-Wait! That's what hit our car! - I furiously screamed in my head.

At first I wanted to jump out of the way, but what about the guy that was on the ground. I turned around, he was not there, and then I turned back around and saw him standing next to the blue haired monster. The arrancar fired off the cero at me, too late to move!

Instinctually, I held my hand out and shot something out that was much faster than the cero, but a lot smaller. The thing that shot out of my hand was a small red ball; it stopped the cero. But the explosion of the two caused my body to slam back, hitting the side of a building. My eye site was blurred as I fell to the ground. I held up my hand, desperate to shoot out that weird red ball again, it worked, but it was a few centimeter off from hitting the guy.

-Damn it! - cursed as I started to see black, the last thing I saw were the two guys walking over to me.

* * *

**Please review, I would really appreciate it. I want to know if my OC story is ok, and you guy like it.**


	2. Where Am I?

"Speaking." People Speaking

"**Speaking."** Hollow speaking

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

Am I dead? That question raced through my head over and over again.

Once I opened my eyes I was even more confused. I sat on a white bed and I was in a white room with a couch, a mirror, and a door that lead to a bathroom.

-I do not think this is some hospital. - I thought as I quickly I got up from the bed, and walked over to the mirror.

What I saw scared me; I had something that looked like a white helmet on top of my head. On top of the helmet was a white horn on the right side and a white antler on the left side. I grabbed onto both and started to pull, all I wanted was to get these things off of my head, NOW!

*Clank* **(A/N: I didn't know what the sound of a sword made, so I went with *clank*)**

I looked over to the side of my bed; my sword fell onto the ground. Perfect! Walking over to the sword, I picked it up and went to cut off the horn and the antler on my head. But, just before I could cut them off, my door opened. Revealing a man with brown hair, someone with pink hair, and then I saw one of the people who I had seen last night, the guy with green eyes.

Frozen in fear, I stopped trying to cut off the things on my head.

…

The awkward silence was starting to get to me. So, I put the sword in my hand down on the bed, and lowered my hands to my sides.

"What a wonderful specimen!" the guy with pink hair exclaimed as he started to walk over to me.

"I've never seen an arrancar with two different animal parts, what animal does she represent, Aizen-sama?" the pink haired guy asked as he walked around me.

"I am not quite sure Szayel; Ulquiorra brought her here thinking she could be of some use." The guy with brown hair, Aizen, explained.

So, the guy with brown hair is Aizen, the guy with pink hair is Szayel, and the man who has green eyes is Ulquiorra.

All of a sudden I felt a tug on my horn and antler; Szayel was looking at them with such interest.

"Hmm, it can't be a deer, a bull maybe, no, hmm." Szayel closely inspected the two things on my head.

This is getting annoying! Why does he not bother to look at Ulquiorra, he had a helmet and one horn on the top of his head!

"Welcome to Los Noches, but what I must know is, what exactly were you doing before, young lady?" Aizen asked me.

"I was… um… trying to," I started before quickly saying, "Cutofthehornandantler."

"Why?" Aizen said with a smug look on his face.

"Well… um… I w-was doing it… be-because…" I had stuttered before I was stopped.

"Just answer the question, it is not that hard, women." Ulquiorra stated.

"I wasn't talking to you, now was I?!" I snapped at him.

Who the hell does he think he is! No one was talking to him, he should stop acting all snippy when not being addressed to!

**"You tell him!"** A voice in my head encouraged.

"Who…said that?" I asked as I turned around, but all I say in the room was myself, Szayel, Aizen, and Ulquiorra.

"Who said what?" Szayel questioned.

"Umm, never mind." I said.

"Oh, before I forget, what is your name?" Aizen asked.

"Isamu Eri. Yours?" I replied.

"I am Aizen Sosuke, for now get some sleep and I will send for you in the morning." Aizen informed, with that the group left me by myself.

-Now, who's voice was that?-

* * *

**Please review, I would really appreciate it. I hope you guys like the story.**


	3. A Name

"Speaking." Speaking

"**Speaking." **Hollow speaking

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

"So, who are you?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.

"**I am you, but I am your hollow."** The voice replied.

"Ok, what's your name?" I asked the mysterious voice.

"**Well, I don't have a name. I'm just your instincts."** It replied.

"Ok, then show yourself to me and I'll give you a name."

All of a sudden, I heard the voice laugh, and then some red color glowed by the side of my bed. The red glow started to build up and it showed… me! But, this me had white hair and she was paler, she also had black and gold eyes.

…

"**Hmm, I thought you would freak out and say something like 'Your me!' or something like that."** The paler me explained after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I am a little freaked, but it would make sense that if your me, then you should look like me." I explained while thinking of a name for her.

"**So, since I'm a hollow, you and I have to fight for-" **the hollow started but stopped after I interrupted her.

"I GOT IT! I have a name for you!" I excitedly said.

"**Really?"** the hollow said looking at me surprised.

"Yeah, since you're my hollow I could call you Hisamu Shieri, so I mixed Hollow Isamu and made it Hisamu." I suggested.

"**Umm."** Hisamu thought.

"You don't like it?" I asked, "Oh, how about Shira!"

"**Wait, I would understand Shiro, but why Shira?"**

"Well, the Spanish language separates the words the describe boys/men and girls/women. The words that end in "o" work for boys and words that end in "a" work for girls, so Shira."

**(A/N: I kind of mixed the language Spanish and Japanese together, but I had really liked the name Shira instead of Shira. Gomen.)**

"**Ok!"** Shira agreed happily.

The rest of the night, Shira had explained what hollows and arrancars were, and how Arrancars, Shinigamis, and Quinces fight against each other. She explained everything about the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Shira then taught me how to shape-shift, fix a wound using only atoms, use any type of telepathy/telekinesis, sonido/shunpo/hirenkyaku, even how to see the future, and a few other powers. She explained hybrids that have all the powers of a Quincy, Arrancar, and Shinigami. Shira explained what a Zanpakuto was, a Quincy bow, and all the powers of each species of Arrancar, Visored, Quincy, and Shinigami.

"Wait so, if my mom was an evolved Visored or Arrancar and my dad was a Quincy and a Shinigami, why would they have married each other? Arrancars don't have hearts, and shinigamis, quinces, and arrancars fight against each other?!" I shouted because I was so confused.

"**I don't know, I guess they really loved each other."** Shira shrugged.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"**But, what I was saying before, was that people with hollows fight against each other for control over the person's body. So, we ****have**** to fight."** Shira explained.

"Do we **have** to?" I asked, "I mean, if you think about it, if we were to work together, then we could be stronger than anyone. But that's only if we work together."

"**I LOVE the sound of that! By the way, starting tomorrow we will train together, and I'll help you learn your Zanpakuto's name. But that's only, if Aizen doesn't have anything planed."** Shira said.

"Ok, good night, Shira." I yawned as I lied down to sleep, I could not wait until tomorrow.


	4. Training and a Surprise

"Speaking." Isamu speaking

"**Speaking."** Hollow speaking

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

"**WAKE UP!"** a voice from above me shouted.

"SHIT!" I screamed as I fell out of bed, "Oww."

"**Come on, Aizen is going to have an espada spar with you to see our power!"** Shira excitedly informed.

"You sure like fighting." I said.

"**I LOVE TO FIGHT!"** Shira practically screamed.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Before I opened the door, Shira disappeared into something that she called my inner-world. I walked over to the door and opened it, Aizen and Szayel were there.

"Oh, hi." I said quietly.

"Come Isamu, we are going to train and unlock your powers, but first I want you to put on these new clothes." Aizen informed while handing me white clothes that looked almost like his, and he then closed the door. I quickly put the clothes on and opened the door.

I followed the two through the hallways into a giant training room; there were lots of arrancars that were sparing with one another. Looking around I stood frozen as my eyes landed on 'Him'. The guy who killed and stabbed my parents was training with someone that had an eye patch on and some type of spoon like costume.

"**Don't worry, Isamu. I'll kill that blue-haired bastard if he tries anything."** Shira mentally stated with rage.

"Thanks Shira." I mumbled under my breath as I watch the two spar against each other.

Aizen seemed to notice me watching the two sparing, so he called them over.

"Grimmjow, Nnoitra! Come over here, I want to introduce you to someone!" Aizen shouted over to them.

-Crap, what do I do? – I asked Shira.

"**Just act natural and tough, they won't mess with you if you act tough,"** Shira said before mumbling under her breath, **"Hopefully."**

"What do you want, Aizen…-sama." The blue haired monster said, struggling to say 'sama.'

"I want you two to meet Isamu Eri." Aizen said as he gestured over to me.

"**The one with black hair and eye patch is Nnoitra, and the blue haired bastard is Grimmjow."** Shira informed.

-Thanks. - I replied.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" Grimmjow barked as he grabbed my hair.

That brought back memories from last night; I did not want to see them ever again! Not when Grimmjow grabbed my hair and sliced my throat, what if he did that to me now!?

"AHHH!" I screamed, and then my hand went up on its own, shooting out a cero at Grimmjow.

The cero was black and white, it made a small explosion, but it was enough to make Grimmjow hit into the wall in the far back. The cero was not that big because, if I am correct, Shira said my power increases depending on my anger. Right there I was just scared, so the cero was at a small level.

"S-sorry." I said, at this time I was shaking while I looked at the ground.

"**Isamu, don't worry, I'll protect you. Don't be scared."** Shira said with a smooth voice that made me feel ok, and then I stopped shaking.

-Thanks, you're the only one that I can trust. – I mentally said to her.

"**Yeah… no prob."** Shira mentally blushed.

But, before I could ask about her blush, I was shot with, as Shira called it, a bala. Just like when I shot one out of my hand back in the Human World. The bala hit my stomach making me hit into the opposite wall.

"**That's it! He's DEAD!"** Shira shouted with pure rage as she took over my body.

A mask started to form on the left side of my face, it was all white, it had a black oval that reach from the top and ended just between the eyes it had red slashes on it, and the teeth were black. My eyes changed to a black and gold color.

Shira grabbed the locked state off our Zanpakuto, as she called it, from my left sash and gripped it in her right hand. By this time, Grimmjow was already up, and the others (I was with) were watching from the sidelines with interest.

Shira charged at Grimmjow with our Zanpakuto in her hand, Grimmjow ran at her too, with his Zanpakuto out as well. Shira swung at his head and he ducked. Shira kicked her leg out at him to hit his stomach, but he grabbed onto it and swung her into the far wall. She then got up and aimed a giant cero; remember anger is the key to increase power for us. The cero was black and white, just like the one I shot that started this, she fired the cero, but he dodged it making it make a hole in the wall.

"**Stand still you bastard!" **Shira shouted with a weird watery voice.

I wanted to see this with my own eyes, so I materialized out of her mindscape (Shira said whoever is in control, the other will be in that person's mindscape). I stood in the far back behind Aizen, Szayel, Nnoitra, and now Ulquiorra who came a few minutes ago when the fight started. Before I went out, I cloaked my spiritual pressure, another trick Shira taught me last night.

While I was behind Aizen and the others, I heard them talking.

"Hmm, how can a mere human have such powerful abilities?" Szayel asked.

"Well, we are talking about the daughter of Amane Mitsuho, former zero espada." Ulquiorra stated.

-How do they now my mother? – I asked myself.

Of course I know what an espada is, they are the top 10 toughest arrancars, 9 being the weakest of them and zero… being the strongest. That is what Shira had told me.

Back to the fight, Shira seemed to be overpowering Grimmjow.

-Since Shira is only using **her** power, then if we worked together, then we could beat all the espadas! – I excitedly thought.

Anyway back with the fight, Shira swung her sword out at Grimmjow. He caught it and dropped his sword. He had no weapon now, but he held back his hand and created a cero. So, one hand held her sword in place and the other was aimed at her head with a cero, ready to kill her.

"NO!" I screamed, which surprised all the people I was with, because they did not know I was there, they thought I was the one fighting.

I quickly used a mixed of Sonido, Shunpo and Hirenkyaku, much faster than only one of them. Then I grabbed Shira and got us both out of the way.

"**What was that?"** Shira asked, as I put her down.

"Oh… I mixed the techniques sonido, shunpo, and hirenkyaku… and it's a lot faster than only one of them." I explained.

"**But, why did you do it? You could have died."** Shira asked.

"Well, I didn't want you to die," I said scratching the back of my head, "Together we are partners."

"**OK."** Shira said as she hugged me.

"What the hell?!" Grimmjow shouted from behind.

"What? Oh, this is Shira, my hollow and partner." I explained.

The group just stared at Shira in shock, wondering how a hollow is able to materialize out of a person's body while both minds conscious, or most importantly, how can an arrancar have her own hollow.

"**Take a picture, it'll last longer."** Shira smirked.

"Hahahah." I laughed, between what Shira said and the looks on all their faces was just… hilarious.

* * *

**Please review. I just want to know if you guys like the story.**


	5. Collars

"Speaking." Speaking

"**Speaking."** Hollow speaking

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

After the battle between Shira and Grimmjow, we were both dragged to Szayel's lab. Aizen, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow were right behind us.

-Are they going to experiment on us? – I mentally asked Shira.

**"I think so."** Shira mentally replied.

Once we got to the lab, Szayel made us lie down on a metal table. Once we lied down, some metal restraints appeared on are arms and legs.

-Umm, Shira? – I thought worriedly as I looked at her.

"**Don't worry."** Shira thought back before saying out loud, **"What the heck do you think you're doing, if you want to do your damn tests do it on me, not Isamu, leave her out of this!"**

"Hmm, interesting, it seems the hollow cares about her host." Szayel observed.

"She isn't a hollow, she's my partner!" I shouted at them.

"**Yeah, and she isn't my host, she's my partner."** Shira exclaimed.

"Hmm, Szayel come here for a second, change of plans." Aizen said as he and the others begun to talk to one another.

-Oh, good they decided **not** to experiment on us. - I thought relived.

Once the conversation was over Szayel went to another table and started to make… something.

-There going to split us up, right? – I asked mentally as I used telekinesis to hear their conversation.

"**Oh, big time. And they're going to make a collar that will keep us from going into one of our inner worlds, and that inner world would be yours."** Shira mentally confirmed.

-Would we be able to at least talk mentally to each other using our telepathic powers? Also if they lock away **my** inner world, then we could unlock our Zanpakuto in **your** inner world, right? – I asked.

"**Yeah, we can do both."** Shira mentally replied.

-Good.- I stated.

Once we finished our chat, Szayel finished the two collars. He put one on my neck and another on Shira's neck. Then he unstrapped use and went to go talk to Aizen again. After a while, they looked at us, Aizen was the first to speak.

"Nnoitra, you will be in charge of Shira." Aizen commanded.

"**Yo, Nnoitra!"** Shira shouted.

"What!" Nnoitra shouted back.

"**Do you like to fight?"** Shira asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nnoitra asked suspiciously.

"**Oh, I think we'll have lots of fun fighting each other, in fact lets go to the training room right now!"** Shira excitedly said.

"Che, I don't fight with ignorant woman." Nnoitra huffed in annoyance.

"**What? Afraid you'll lose to an ignorant woman, like me! Ha."** Shira provoked before running out of the room to the training room.

"I'll show ya who's afraid!" Nnoitra shouted as he ran after her.

"Bye Shira." I called back to her.

Thinking that Shira had a new partner to fight with made me really upset, we only trusted each other and now she has Nnoitra as a partner.

"Grimmjow, you are in charge of Isamu." Aizen said as he left the lab, making me snap out of thought.

"WHAT!" Grimmjow and I shouted at the same time.

* * *

**Please review, I would appreciate it.**

**I hope you like the story, thanks for reading.**


	6. Babysitter, Fraccions, and A Zanapkuto

"**Speaking."** Zanpakuto speaking

"Speaking." Isamu speaking

"**Speaking."** Hollow speaking

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

I was walking behind Grimmjow, I did that everywhere we went! I hate this; I bet Aizen did this on purpose. Oh, I'll get my revenge on him for this, Aizen you will pay.

It was really quiet between the two of us, after a while of walking, I saw that we were at Grimmjow's room. His door had a number 6 on it.

-Espada number 6. - I thought.

Grimmjow opened his door to his room. It looked like the same as the room I woke up in; it had white walls, a white bed, a mirror, a white couch, and a door that lead to the bathroom. I walked over to the couch and sat down, another awkward silence, which was soon interrupted by Grimmjow's fraccions. His fraccions ran into the room shouting before suddenly stopping after seeing me sitting on the couch.

"Who is she?" One fraccion with long blond hair asked.

"Aizen put me in charge of the little brat." Grimmjow explained while pointing at me.

"Yeah, so he is my very own blue-haired bastard of a babysitter." I sneered; no one calls me a brat.

"Why you little-" Grimmjow started.

"Well, who are you guys?" I interrupted.

"I'm Shawlong Koufang." The guy with black hair said.

"I'm Edrad Liones." Another fraccion with red hair stated.

"I'm Yylfordt Granz." A fraccion with red eyes and long blond hair said.

"I'm Di Roy Rinker." Said another with that had a hammerhead shark helmet.

"And I'm Nakeem Grindina." The last fraccion said; he had really short black hair.

"So, you're all Grimmjow's fraccions?" I asked.

"Yes." They proudly answered.

"Hmm, there are five of you, and counting Grimmjow there are 6, funny. Grimmjow is the sixth espada and his group includes 6 people." I observed.

I looked up to see all of them looking at me.

"What?" I asked, "What are **we** going to do today, without Shira I'm bored."

"Well, were going out to hunt for some hollows, want to come with us?" Yylfordt asked.

"Yeah!" I shouted in excitement.

"Hey! I never agreed for the brat to come with us!" Grimmjow shouted in annoyance.

-There's that word brat again. – I thought.

"Well, unless you want Aizen yelling at you for not taking care of me, I suggest I go with you, or I can always run around Los Noches causing mayhem, which would led you into getting in trouble." I smiled.

"Fine!" Grimmjow shouted as he walked out of the room along with his fraccions and me.

-This'll be fun. – I thought.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"That was awesome!" I shouted as Grimmjow and I got back to his room after hunting for hollows, his fraccions left after we finished hunting.

"You're sleeping on the couch." Grimmjow said all of sudden.

"I know." I huffed as I fell on the couch; I was tired so I fell asleep.

"Night, Grimmy." I smirked because I knew the name annoyed him. D Roy said it when we were hunting hollows, Grimmjow got so pissed he broke the poor guys nose!

I heard him curse something about me being a brat, but I did not say anything because I fell into darkness.

**_SHIRA'S INNER-WORD_**

Once I opened my eyes I found myself back in Karakura Town.

"Was that a nightmare?" I wondered aloud.

"**No, this is ****my**** inner-world."** a voice from behind me said.

"Shira!" I shouted as I turned around and ran over to her giving her a hug.

"Oh yeah, you said they just sealed off my inner-world, so we can train here now." I said.

"**Yeah,"** Shira said before turning around before saying, **"Ok, you can come out, ##########."**

"Who?" I asked.

"**You can't hear our ****zanpakuto's name****, but you can hear whatever he says and you can see him."** Shira informed as someone walked over to use.

The guy was wearing a black cape that had a hood, but the hood was down. He also had a black T-shirt on with black sweat pants. It appeared to be a guy that had short black hair and red eyes. He looked like he was about 20 years old.

"Ok, so what do I have to do to hear his name?" I asked.

"**Well, we have to fight each other."** Shira said before unsheathing her unlocked sword, and handing it to me.

"But, I don't want to fight you." I complained, as I grabbed the sword.

"**I know, and I don't want control, so just stab your sword into me, and once you do that, you will get our Zanpakuto's name."** Shira informed.

"I don't think I can stab you either." I huffed.

"**It isn't gunna hurt; we both can use super speed regeneration to heal wounds."** Shira explained.

"Ok…" I hesitated before stabbing my sword into Shira.

Then, there was a big white flash. Once it died down, Shira was fixing her wound and the guy on the right was standing, waiting.

"**Now, call out my name."** He commanded.

"Kakushitsu! (Discord!)" I shouted as I unsheathed my sword.

My Zanpakuto's hilt stayed as its white color, black diamond shapes appeared going left and right on the hilt. The sword's blade changed to a black color with a white slash.

"Cool, so you're my other partner." I said to Kakushitsu.

**"Yes I am." **Kakushitsu replied.

"Sweat!" I said in excitement.

"**Now,"** Shira said, **"I want you to build up anger in your sword, you can do that by thinking of things that pissed you off or made you angry, and then yell out 'Konran' (Chaos)."**

"Why?" I asked.

**"Because, saying that word activates one of my special attacks."** Kakushitsu explained.

"Ok." I said as I closed my eyes and focused on anger.

All I needed to think about was when Grimmjow killed my… parents.

"KONRAN!" I shouted in anger, then my Zanpakuto shot out a giant wall of red spiritual pressure.

The red wall smashed through 5 buildings in front of me.

"Opps." I sheepishly said.

"**Don't worry; shinigami's inner-worlds can fix there selves."** Shira explained as the buildings restored its self.

"Oh, I remember, when you were telling me about the shinigami's and arrancar's power, you said something about a Bankai and a Resurreccion form. Will I learn how to do that?" I asked.

"**Yes, but we will learn that later." **Shira said.

"Ok... oh how was fighting with Nnoitra?" I forcefully asked; I still did not like the idea of her having a new partner, but I wanted to know what had happened.

"**Oh, it was fun! I beat him 3 times in a row. He got annoyed every time I won, so he wanted a rematch. But the third time I won, I knocked him unconscious."** Shira smirked.

"Nice." I said before saying, "Grimmjow, his fraccions, and I went to hunt some hollows."

"**Cool, now go back to consciousness, you need some sleep."** Shira suggested.

"Ok, good night Kakushitsu, good night Shira." I waved before dematerialized back to Grimmjow's room.

* * *

"Thanks for reading!" Isamu exclaims with excitement.

**"Please review, we would appreciate it." **Shira informed.

(I don't know, I just wanted to do something new. -_-)

**Until next time. Hope you like how the story is going.**


	7. Meeting Two Old Friends

"**Speaking."** Zanpakuto speaking

"Speaking." Speaking

"**Speaking."** Hollow speaking

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

After training with Shira and Kakushitsu, I woke up on the couch. I looked over to see Grimmjow asleep on the bed. Then, I got up to look out the window to see if it was daytime, but then remembered that it is always night time in Hueco Mundo.

"I'm bored!" I groaned quietly so I did not wake up Grimmjow.

"**Why don't ya push Grimmy off the bed, you won't be bored then."** Shira mentally laughed.

"Yeah, then I would be dead!" I shouted.

"Huh?" Grimmjow said as he got up, his blue hair was messy; he looked kind of… cu-… No!

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake ya." I sheepishly said, trying to forget what I almost called him.

"…" Grimmjow just got up and went to his closet.

He took off his shirt and then went to take off his…

"AHHH!" I screamed as I ran into the bathroom.

"You jackass, warn me be before you start changing your clothes!" I shouted from the other side of the door.

"**Hey Isamu, you face is red." **Shira snickered.

"S-shut up!" I mumbled to her.

*Knock Knock*

I heard the outside door open, and an arrancar messenger. Guessing Grimmjow finished changing, I opened the door.

"Aizen-sama wishes for all espadas and Isamu-sama to attend the espada meeting." The messenger said before Grimmjow fired a cero off at him, killing him instantly.

I gasped; Grimmjow turned around and say, "You heard him, follow me."

Grimmjow left the room and I followed behind. But, first I quickly used the atoms in the area and fixed the messenger.

"Sorry about him." I said with a quick bow.

"T-thanks, Isamu-sama." The messenger replied.

"You can just call me Isamu, its fine with me." I smiled before using sonido to catch up to Grimmjow.

Once I caught up to Grimmjow, we started to walk through the hallways to get to the espada meeting room. We entered the room, there were 7 other espadas sitting on top of giant structures around the room, Aizen was on the throne, and two others were near him. Nnoitra and Shira were also sitting one the structures, along with Nnoitra's fraccion Tesla.

**"Just so you know, the guy back there with black hair is Tosen Kaname, and the guy with silver hair is Gin Ichimaru."** Shira mentally informed me.

-Thanks. – I mentally replied as I jumped up to get next to Grimmjow and his fraccions.

Just as we settled down, Ulquiorra and a really big guy walked in.

"Welcome back Ulquiorra and Yammy, tells us what you have seen in the World of the Living." Aizen said.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said as he grabbed his eye and put it in front of him.

-Oh, he can use high speed regeneration.- I thought.

Once Ulquiorra crushed the eye, it turned into some sort of screen that showed everyone what happened. It showed Yammy hitting someone with… orange… hair.

My eyes widened, I knew him, he was in all my classes, his name was Ichigo Kurosaki and the other two are Inoue Orihime and Yasutora Sado. The girl with black hair was Tatsuki Arisawa. I would see them all in the hallways back at school, but they probably do not even know me, I died anyway. But, I did not know Ichigo was a shinigami, or that Orihime and Chad had special powers.

I felt like throwing up after seeing Ichigo get hurt. I get I did not hang out with all of them, but I would talk to Ichigo in the hallways, we would walk to class together. The time we first met was when a gang was surrounding me, they were going to hurt me because of my hair color, but Ichigo saved me. Back then, he was the only one I had trusted, besides Shira and Kakushitsu, I did not trust people, except him and I still do trust him.

-Ichigo and I were… friends. – I shook.

"**Stop shaking! Aizen is watching you."** Shira mentally informed me.

I glanced at Aizen, who indeed was watching my reaction. Before he could say anything to me, Grimmjow shouted something at what Ulquiorra said.

"Don't give me that shit!" Grimmjow shouted.

"If I ran into some as weak as him, then I would kill him easily." Grimmjow sneered.

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said.

"The word 'kill' was in your orders. So you should've killed him anyway, right?" Grimmjow asked.

"Exactly, for any enemy, if they are not worth to kill, then aren't they worthless to let live?" Shawlong asked.

"And Yammy, don't lie to me by saying 'He wasn't worth killing' what you really meant was 'I failed to kill him, right?" Grimmjow continued.

I started to chuckle a little after hearing that one, but stopped once Ulquiorra looked my way, then I turned it into a cough.

"Don't talk about anything when you don't know what's going on, I was too busy talking care of the dark skinned bitch and sandal dude." Yammy replied.

"Like I said before, dumbass, I would have killed them easily." Grimmjow argued.

"What was that!?" Yammy shouted, but Ulquiorra stopped him.

"Grimmjow, as of now, the boy is no trouble to us." Ulquiorra informed.

"What was frightening was his growth rate, not his power," Ulquiorra continued, "It's his 'potential' that lays his true talent."

-So, to sum it up, they are waiting for Ichigo to grow in power, soon to later, imprison Aizen. – Isamu said after looking into the future.

"**Yeah, they aren't that smart, are they?"** Shira laughed mentally.

Then I heard Ulquiorra say, "When the time comes, I will deal with the boy. You can't have any complaints now, right?"

Inside my mind I was laughing so hard, really? 'When the time comes, I will deal with the boy.' Wow, tell that to your future self after you fight Ichigo, oh wait you can't because you would be dead, ha!

"Of course not, there is no doubt in my mind, which is why I have let you handle this, Ulquiorra." Aizen exclaimed.

"Thank you, sir." Ulquiorra thanked as he bowed down.

After the meeting, I followed Grimmjow to his room. I read Grimmjow's mind, he want to go out and kill Ichigo himself. No way in hell would I allow that.

* * *

Hope you liked the story.

Isamu: "Review please, we would appreciate it."

Shira: **"Until next time."**


	8. Secret Mission

"**Speaking." **Zanpakuto speaking

"Speaking." Speaking

"**Speaking."** Hollow speaking or mentally talking to Isamu.

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

"Isamu, you are going to say here-" Grimmjow started.

"No! I'm going with you. You're in charge of me, so I have to go with you anyway." I smirked.

"Fine!" Grimmjow huffed in annoyance, "But, you gotta stay with me."

"Sure thing… Grimmy!" I excitedly replied before ducking quickly, Grimmjow aimed a fist to my face, but missed.

We then cloaked our spiritual pressure, and used sonido to go outside. Once we got outside, we met up with Grimmjow's fraccions.

"No one saw any of you, right?" Grimmjow asked.

"Of course not," Replied Shawlong, "but is it wise to bring her with you?"

"He has to bring me," I smiled, "besides; I'll just follow him around so I don't get killed."

-Can't say the same for you guys though. - I thought sadly, they would not be coming back with us to Los Noches.

Grimmjow then opened a garganta to the Human World, his fraccions and I followed him in.

**HUMAN WORLD**

"Hmm, it seems they're all spread out, this is why you should've killed them when you had a chance Ulquiorra." Grimmjow muttered.

"I don't want any of you to hold back, just kill anyone in your way," Grimmjow commanded, "Even if they have a particle of spiritual pressure, kill them!"

"Let's go." Grimmjow said.

With that Grimmjow's fraccion left to go and kill the shinigamis.

**A FEW HOURS OF WATING LATER**

"D. Roy died." I said to Grimmjow.

With that, Grimmjow used sonido to get to the area where D. Roy died. I followed right behind; I knew once we got there I would have to face Ichigo and Rukia.

"So, you're the ones that killed D. Roy, guess I'll have to make your deaths extra bloody." Grimmjow said as we got there.

Just as I predicted, Ichigo was there with Rukia.

"I'm espada number 6, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Grimmjow announced.

"Isamu?" Ichigo slowly said, completely ignoring Grimmjow.

"Hi." I sheepishly waved.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"I… um died." I replied.

"How?"

All I did was point at Grimmjow, who started to walk down to the road.

"Which one of ya is the strongest?" Grimmjow asked as I got down next to him.

"Get out of here, Ichigo!" Rukia screamed.

Grimmjow then used sonido and impaled his fist through Rukia's stomach.

"Definitely not you." Grimmjow said as he threw Rukia's body on the floor.

"Rukia!" Ichigo and I shouted.

Ichigo charged at Grimmjow and swung his sword at him. But, Grimmjow stopped the Zanpakuto with his arm.

"Ichigo, please be careful." I mumbled under my breath.

I then turned around and started to walk over to Rukia and Chappy, her mod soul.

"Don't hurt lady Rukia, pyon." Chappy said as she got in a stance to fight.

"What... are you gunna *cough* finish me off?" Rukia asked, blood running down her mouth.

"No." I said as I kneeled down next to her and used the atoms in the air to fix her wound.

"What are you… doing?" Rukia asked me with a confused look.

"Well, back when I was alive, a few days ago actually, Ichigo and I use to hang out at school, so since you're his friend, I'll fix your wounds." I smiled.

"Why are-" Rukia started.

"If you're asking 'why am I with Aizen?' it's because I can't go anywhere else, the Soul Society will probably kill me if I stayed here, and my parents died." I said sadly.

I turned back around to see Ichigo and Grimmjow fighting before saying, "I'm really worried, if I were to stop them, Grimmjow would get mad at me, if I don't, Ichigo _will get hurt_."

Once I finished fixing Rukia's wounds she got up to help Ichigo, I panicked.

"Bakudo Hainawa!" I said as a yellow rope tied Rukia and Chappy.

"**How** did you do that?!" Rukia screamed.

"I'm sorry, if you attack Grimmjow now, he will want me to kill you." I explained, without really answering her question, as I sat down next to her.

"But, to make you feel better, we aren't supposed to be here, so Tosen is going to come and take Grimmjow and me back to Los Noches." I explained, "We'll get into trouble, Grimmjow's arm gets cut off and is disintegrated, he loses his rank."

"But, I can tell the future, and Ichigo doesn't get killed." I smiled.

"Oh, also, by the way in the future, um… Orihime gets captured in our next invasion; I suggest keeping an eye on her so that doesn't happen." I whispered in Rukia's ear.

"But, you didn't hear that from me." I winked before saying, "I should get going, Tosen will be here in a few seconds."

I used sonido and went to were Grimmjow was, but before I left, I destroyed the spell I used on Rukia and Chappy, they were free now.

* * *

Shira: **"Hope you liked the story."**

Isamu: "Please review, we would appreciate it."

Until next time.


	9. Punishment

"**Speaking."** Zanpakuto speaking

"Speaking." Isamu speaking

"**Speaking."** Hollow speaking or talking to Isamu

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

I was next to Grimmjow once I finished "talking" Rukia.

"You're bleeding Grimmjow!" I gasped.

Funny, I thought. At first I was scared of the guy, then I wanted to get revenge by killing him, and now I really like him. Even though he killed me and my parents, I like him. I am so dumb.

"Don't worry about it!" He snapped back.

-Don't worry Ichigo, I healed Rukia. – I telepathically sent to Ichigo who looked surprised.

"Grimmjow, Tosen's here." I informed.

But he did not care; all he cared about right now was killing Ichigo. Grimmjow said something about Ichigo being worth killing, but before he could unsheathe his sword, Tosen stopped him.

"I told you that Tosen was here." I mumbled.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Grimmjow shouted at Tosen.

"Isn't it obvious? Aizen-sama is furious with you. You brought 5 arrancars with you , and none of them lived. Then you brought Isamu with you, where she could have gotten killed. You did all of this without Aizen-sama's order." Tosen explained.

"Your punishment will be decided in Los Noches." Tosen said.

"Fine, alright." Grimmjow huffed as we went to go back to Los Noches through a garganta.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ichigo shouted.

"Back to Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow replied.

"Come back here, you can't just attack and then leave! Our fight isn't over!" Ichigo shouted in anger.

I got annoyed, did he want to die?!

"Your fight is over!" I shouted, which surprised all of them, "Your alive, that's all that matters!"

"You always told me 'If your alive after a fight, be grateful'." I stated, "You were the one to protect me against those gangs back then, so I'll tell you this time, you survived your fight with the sixth powerful espada, be grateful."

"You're alive and so are your friends, now heal yourself up and be ready for the next fight!" I said with a smile before laughing, "And control your that damn hollow of yours."

"How did you know I had a hollow?" Ichigo wondered.

"I know a lot of things." I winked.

With that I turned around and walked into the garganta with Tosen and Grimmjow, ready for our punishment.

**BACK IN LOS NOCHES**

"Welcome back, Grimmjow, Isamu." Aizen said with a fake smile.

"I am very sorry for what we had done, Aizen-sama. I was the one to force Grimmjow to bring me with him." I said with a bow.

"That is all right, Isamu, you are special, I will excuse this." Aizen said.

"Don't you think you owe Aizen-sama an apology?" Tosen asked Grimmjow after a few minutes.

"Nope." Grimmjow said.

-You ass! - I mentally screamed.

"Don't worry Tosen; I'm not the least bit upset." Aizen said.

"It seems that someone with a fiery spirit would take things as responsibility for his actions, or am I mistaken, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked.

"You are mistaken." Grimmjow replied.

Tosen then grabbed onto Grimmjow's shoulder in anger at what he had said.

"What do you want Tosen?" Grimmjow sneered.

"Aizen-sama, please give me permission to execute this fool." Tosen pleaded.

I gasped, no he cannot kill Grimmjow, I do not want Grimmjow to die.

"To me it seems that you hate my guts," Grimmjow said, "is it ok for an unification officer to do that?"

"I do not tolerance people who only cause Discord." Tosen sneered.

**"Then he must really hate you."** Shira mentally laughed.

-Yeah.- I said as I watched the scene in fold.

"It is only for Aizen-sama's sake." Tosen said.

Tosen started to talk to Grimmjow about 'Justice' and the next thing I saw was Tosen cutting off Grimmjow's left arm.

"AHHH!" Grimmjow screamed in pain as he held his other hand on the bloodied wound..

"Hado #54 Haien." Tosen said as he shot a fire ball at Grimmjow's arm.

"Damn it! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Grimmjow cursed.

While Grimmjow was screaming bloody murder, I tied a cloth, I materialized, on his wound to stop the blood, so he would not die from blood loss.

"My arm, you bastard! I'll kill you!" Grimmjow shouted as he went to kill Tosen.

"Stop!" Aizen commanded, "If you attack Tosen, I won't allow you to leave here alive."

Grimmjow then stormed out of the room in anger.

"Grimmjow!" I shouted after him.

"Isamu." Aizen said making me stop.

"Why did you do that to him?!" I shouted, "It wasn't his fault, he just wanted to get rid of the Shinigami! You could've left him off with a warning or something; you didn't have to cut off his arm!"

At this time I was crying, again. Next thing I now, Aizen is right next to me. My head is on his shoulder and I'm crying. He then picked my head up and wiped away the tears.

-Doing this won't fool me, bastard. – I thought angrily.

"Isamu, you have immense power, don't waste it on people like him." Aizen said.

-I shouldn't be wasting it on people like you, Aizen. – I thought back.

"I'm sorry; I have to get back to Grimmjow." I said as I ran out of the room.

I started to follow his spiritual pressure, I was still crying. While running I stumbled across Shira and Nnoitra.

"**Isamu!"** Shira shouted as she ran up to me, **"Are you ok?"**

"Yeah, did you see Grimmjow?" I asked wiping the tears away.

"**Yeah he went that way."** Shira said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks." I said as I used sonido and started to follow his spiritual pressure again.

* * *

**Sorry, this one was really short, so is the next on.**

**But, I hoped you liked it.**

Isamu: "Please review, we would appreciate it."

Shira:** "I have nothing to say."** *Walks away*

Me: "She's just upset that Isamu has a crush on Grimmjow."

Shira: *Death Glare*

Until next time *waves*


	10. Future and Another Meeting

"**Speaking."** Hollow speaking

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

I ran all over Los Noches, until I followed Grimmjow outside. There I saw him throwing 'balas' at hollows, low-level arrancars, and pillars.

"Grimmjow!" I shouted as I ran over to him.

He did not say anything, he just continued his destruction.

"Grimmjow, say something." I said as I tapped on his shoulder.

"What do you want me to say?! That I lost my arm and my rank?!" He shouted while throwing another bala.

"For starters calm down and just listen to what I have to say." I said.

I started to tell him that I am able to use the atoms in the air to fix wounds. I also explained that the next invasion is to capture Inoue Orihime, but it does not work out.

"But, I can also tell you this," I said as I whispered something in his ear, so no one else could hear us, "Aizenwillbedefeatedinthefuture."

"Huh? No way in Hell, Aizen is really powerful." Grimmjow stated in disgust.

"It will happen." I happily replied.

"Come on; let's go back to your room, I can heal your arm once we get back from the invasion." I said as we used sonido to get to his room.

"Why after?" Grimmjow asked.

"I can't... um... change the past." I lied.

-To be honest, I just want to see what will happen next if I were to do so... like an experiment of destruction.- I smirked.

After we got to his room, another messenger came in and said that there was another meeting. We then walked to the meeting room, I was behind Grimmjow again. Once we entered the room, Luppi was next to Aizen, I told Grimmjow to ignore it and we sat down.

"Ha-ha, what happened to your arm, Grimmjow?" Nnoitra laughed, that made me even more pissed.

So, I shot a bala at him, hitting him right in the face.

"Oh, I'm sorry; you see I'm just getting use to my powers. I just can't seem to control it." I lied as I smiled sweetly.

"You little brat!" Nnoitra snapped, while Shira was giggling right next to him.

"Won't to go, spoon-head?" I asked as I got up from my seat, he did as well.

"Stop! We are in a meeting right now, sit down." Aizen said while applying spiritual pressure on the both of us.

It made Nnoitra sit down and some of the espadas almost fell out of their chair, but not me.

"**Do you think applying spiritual pressure on us makes you seem all powerful? Because, news flash, it doesn't work on me. And guess what that must mean, I'm stronger then you,"** I sneered using Shira's watery voice, while most of the espadas looked at me surprised, **"Since I don't have Shira's power with me, then together we must be stronger than the Soul Society, maybe even the Soul King!"**

"But, if you have something to say, say it." I stated calmly with my normal voice before sitting down.

Everyone in the room was gapping at me, except Ulquiorra, but I felt the shock come from him. I was so done with Aizen, first he sends two arrancars at me to kill me and my parents, then he cuts off the person that I like's arm off, and now he tries to act all tough with this 'I am stronger because I can make you kneel down with my spiritual pressure' bullshit.

"Well, because of what had happened with the incident today, Luppi is now the new sixth espada." Aizen coughed.

"Ha-" Nnoitra laugh, but I stopped him.

"**If you say one thing spoon-head, I swear on my life, I will rip out your throat and feed it to Tesra!"** I snapped as my eyes filled with rage, using Shira's voice was fun.

During the rest of the meeting, Grimmjow's number 6 on his back was burned; I made the pain go away though. Then Luppi was given the number 6 on his stomach.

"Nnoitra and Grimmjow, you are done taking care of Shira and Isamu. Szayel, take off _Shira's_ collar." Aizen commanded.

I was wondering why my collar was not taken off; Szayel came up to me and did something to the collar. _Now I was able to go into __**my**__ inner-world_, he then look off Shira's collar, completely.

-What are you up to Aizen?- I asked myself.

"**Yeah!"** Shira smiled as she went back into my inner-world.

Once the meeting was over I looked over at Grimmjow who was by the far back wall, Nnoitra and Luppi seemed to be making fun of him because he lost his rank. I then took out my black and white bow and shot a red arrow at the two other's heads, a trick Kakushitsu taught me.

**(A/N: Kakushitsu is Isamu's Shinigami and Isamu's Bankai is her Quincy power (cause her father was a shinigami ****and**** a Quincy), her arrows can cause an explosion, only if Isamu wants to.)**

**"Leave him alone, retards," **I threatened,** "Unless you want to deal with the one who's spiritual pressure outmatches Aizen."**

Again, using Shira's voice is so fun!

The two then left and I walked over to Grimmjow, who looked at me with an angry expression.

"I don't need your pity!" He shouted.

But before I could say anything, Shira appeared in front of us, and she looked down right pissed.

"**Listen here, Isamu wasn't showing pity, she was helping you! I don't care if you isolate yourself, but for once can you be nice!"** Shira shouted**, "I mean, she has a crush on you even though you killed her and her parents. Her spiritual pressure beats Aizen's so be happy she doesn't get revenge on you for killing her!"**

With that, she left to go back into my inner-world. My face was so red from the embarrassment; she just announced to Grimmjow I had a crush on him!

I looked back at Grimmjow who made one of those arrogant grins at me. Before Grimmjow could say anything to me about what Shira had said, I used flash-step to get away. I went to Grimmjow's room, knowing he would find me anywhere I went because of my spiritual pressure anyway.

* * *

Isamu: "Hope you like it, please review."

Shira: **"..."**

Me: "Annoyed that you told Grimmjow the truth about Isamu?"

Shira: *Glares*

Me: "Hope you enjoyed the story."


	11. Human World- Captured?

"**Speaking."** Zanpakuto speaking

"Speaking." Speaking

"**Speaking."** Hollow speaking

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

**"What's wrong Isamu?"** Kakushitsu asked me as I lied down on the couch trying to pull the collar off, but I just got a shock.

"Oww," I said as I got shocked, before replaying, "Shira told Grimmjow I had a crush on him."

"**Well, why are you upset, don't you have a crush on him?"** Kakushitsu asked.

"Yeah, but…" I said.

"**But, you think that it would be weird to love him because he is a hot-headed, arrogant, selfish… should I continue?"**

"No, but I think it would be better for us to be friends," I smiled as I lied on the couch, "Besides, I have crushes on two people."

"**Yeah, you have a crush on Ichigo and Grimmjow, two people who hate each other's guts."** Shira remarked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, now I have to face Grimmy." I groaned.

"**But, he doesn't have to look after ya anymore."** Shira said.

"I know, but I like to hang out with him." I replied as I went to get up.

Walking through the hallway, I tried to follow Grimmjow's spiritual pressure. Finally, I ended up in the room that had all the structures, Aizen was there.

"Hey, Aizen-sama, do you know were Grimmjow is?" I asked.

"He and a few other arrancars went to the world of the living." Aizen replied.

"Is it ok if I go with them please, sir?" I pleaded.

"Ok, just stay by one of the arrancars." Aizen ordered.

"Thank you!" I said as I opened a garganta and went inside.

Once I finished running in the garganta, I saw Luppi fighting in his release form, Yammy and Wonderweiss on the sidelines watching him.

"Hey! Yammy, do you know were Grimmjow went?" I asked.

"He went in that direction." Yammy said as he pointed in a different direction.

I used sonido to get to where Grimmjow was, I was mortified. Ichigo has a hollow mask on and he appeared behind Grimmjow and shot a Getsuga Tensho. The reason why I was mortified was because Grimmjow was covered in blood and Ichigo went after his form that was falling. Before Ichigo could attack again, Grimmjow shot a cero.

-So, it seems that Ichigo learned how to finally control his damn hollow. – I chuckled.

Ichigo was able to stop the cero with his Tensa Zangetsu. Grimmjow appeared above Ichigo and swung his sword down.

"It's over, Grimmjow." Ichigo stated as he brought his sword up to block the attack.

Then I saw Ichigo's mask brake.

"Shit." I mumbled as I started to get a little closer to the battle.

Grimmjow then swung his sword at Ichigo again, cutting his chest. Ichigo started to fall to the ground.

-He used up to much of his hollow's power. – I thought.

"**Unlike 'him', we can keep the mask on forever."** Shira proudly commented, it sounded as though she put a lot of venom in her voice when she said 'him'.

Ichigo was on the ground still holding his sword with both hands. Grimmjow then said something about not being able to bring the mask back, and then he stuck his sword into Ichigo arms, holding him in place. He then charged a cero at Ichigo's head.

"Wait, Grimm-!" I shouted, but then stopped after ice froze Grimmjow's arm.

I turned around to see Rukia holding her Zanpakuto out, ready to attack.

"Next Dance, Hakuren." Rukia said as Grimmjow's body was encased in ice.

Rukia then walked over to Ichigo and started to, try to, get the sword out of his arm. I panicked and melted the ice a little, just to help Grimmy get out, which I found out was a bad idea. Grimmjow then broke some of the ice, freeing half of his body; he then grabbed Rukia's head, and charged a cero.

"Rukia!" Ichigo and I shouted.

"**Wow, Déjà vu."** Shira giggled.

But then, something similar to a cero hit Grimmjow's arm.

"My, my, I don't really like to get involved with a shinigami's fight, but it can't be helped." A voice from on top of a house said.

"**Who's he?"** Shira asked.

-I think that's Shinji. - I said as I analyzed who he was, -He is the leader of a group called the 'Visored,' just like what my mom was, but he's weaker.-

"Who the hell are you? A friend of his?" Grimmjow asked.

"Do I look like a friend of his?" Shinji asked back.

Just before Grimmjow could fight the Visored, I stepped in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing, Isamu!?" Grimmjow barked.

"What's it look like, I'm gunna fight him for ya!" I snapped.

"I'm gunna fight him!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Not in your dreams, Grimmjow. With those wounds; I ain't gunna let ya fight." I said.

Before Grimmjow could say anything, I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at the Visored.

"I'm Isamu Eri." I said.

"Aww, I don't want to fight a girl." Shinji wined.

"If you want, I can shape-shift into a different form!" I snapped in anger.

With that, I changed into another form, I used the atoms in the air to change my appearance (Of course, this is the first time I'm using it). My hair was now short black and I had red eyes. I still had my helmet on with the horn and antler; my clothes were the same as well.

"Now can we fight?" I asked, my voice was a little deeper, more like a male's voice.

For a few seconds, everyone was surprised to see my transformation, even Grimmjow.

To stop the silence, I charged at Shinji with my Zanpakuto.

"Konran!" I shouted and a red wall of spiritual pressure came out of my sword.

Shinji was able to cut the attack in half. He then swiped his hand over his face, a skeleton like mask appeared. Our swords clashed together.

"Are you another one of Aizen's puppets?" Shinji asked.

"Hell no! I'm just staying with that bastard because my parents are dead, and if I were to stay in the Human World, the Soul Society would execute me." I explained.

Shinji looked confused at this information, so I explained a little further.

"Just a few weeks ago, I was a human, I found out my mom was an evolved Visored and my dad was a Shinigami/Quincy, I don't know why, but Aizen had sent Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to kill me and my parents," I continued, "But, the only reason I stay and don't run away is because the soul society will kill me and I like to hang out with Grimmjow."

"You hang out with him, even though he killed you and your parents?!" Shinji shouted in confusion.

"…Yeah." I said.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Shinji asked me all of a sudden.

"No… except a few hollows." I replied as we both put our swords down.

"Did you eat them?"

"Eww, no," I said I disguise, "My powers include those of a Shinigami, Arrancar, and Quincy, and possible many others. Since my powers include those of a shinigami, then when I cut the hollow, I purify it. I even have a hollow as my partner."

**(A/N: A lot from this point changes, because Isamu messed up the future and told Rukia to keep an eye on Orihime, because she was going to get captured during this invasion, just so you are not confused.)**

With that, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Unohana appeared, along with Ulquiorra, who appeared next to Grimmjow. I freaked out a little; I do not want Grimmjow to die, I do not really care about Ulquiorra though. Next thing I know, Shinji grabbed me and pulled me closer to the shinigamis.

"**Well, ya fucked up."** Shira snickered in the back of my mind.

-Yeah. – I thought.

"Grimmjow, we must leave." Ulquiorra said as he and Grimmjow quickly left in a Negacion.

-Really?! Ya just leave me like this! – I mentally shouted.

**"I guess the menos don't think of you as a friend."** Shira observed.

"Well, it's not like I'm one of them." I muttered.

* * *

Isamu: "Please review, and we hope you liked the story."

Me: "Still upset?"

Shira: **"... Until next time."** *Leaves room*

Me: "Yeah, she's still upset."

Isamu: "Don't worry, I'll go talk to her." *Runs after Shira*


	12. Unlocked Powers and The Past

"**Speaking."** Zanpakuto speaking

"Speaking." Speaking

"**Speaking."** Hollow speaking

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

Shinji and the rest of the shinigamis (except Rukia and Renji) had left after the invasion, and the others brought me to something called 'Urahara's shop'. Urahara, why does that name sound so familiar?

Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo came along with us to the shop, Uryu was another student I knew from school, and apparently he also is a Quincy. Once we got there, I noticed Orihime and Yoruichi were there too. I was told that Yoruichi and Urahara were Shinigamis that were exiled from the Soul Society.

"Hey…um Urahara-san, can you get this collar off?" I asked as I pointed to the collar Aizen put on me.

Urahara came up to me and tried to take it off, but instead I got another shock.

"Shit!" I shouted in pain.

"Who put this one you?" Urahara questioned.

"Aizen, why?" I asked.

"Hmm, I think he is the only person who can take it off." Urahara replied.

"Just great." I groaned.

I then looked over to see that Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo all looked injured because of the invasion. So, I did the only thing I could have done, I waved my hand at them and fixed their wounds.

"Huh? Oh, thank you Isamu." Ichigo thanked, and so did Rukia and Renji.

"No problem." I replied.

"By the way, thank you for the information from your last invasion, we were able to protect and prevent Orihime from getting captured." Rukia thanked.

"You're welcome." I smiled.

"How did you heal their wounds so fast, Isamu-san?" Urahara asked after our conversation.

"Well, I'm not really sure what's it called, but Shira says that I use the atoms in the air to change my form or fix wounds/injuries," I said before standing up, "Speaking of changing forms, I should change back into my normal form."

I made my hair dark navy blue again, and changed my eye color back to blue. I still had my Arrancar uniform on.

"Amazing, but who is Shira?" Urahara asked.

**"I'm Shira."** Shira said as she manifested out of my inner-world.

All the shinigamis took out their Zanpakutos.

"Calm down, this is my hollow, I named her Shira." I said as pointed at Shira.

"How can you be an arrancar, but have a hollow?" Ichigo asked as he and the others put their swords away.

"Actually, my mother was a human with arrancar powers, or an evolved Visored. While, my father was a Shinigami/Quincy, I am an Arrancar, Shinigami, Human, and Quincy," I continued, "I can change my form back to a Shinigami, Human, and a Quincy too."

As I said this, I turned into my Quincy form (I looked like a regular human with Quincy clothes on), Human form (I just looked like myself when I was alive), and then I changed into my shinigami form (I still had my navy blue hair and blue eyes). But, the only thing that was different was that I did not have my arrancar helmet.

I decided to stay in my shinigami form since I was going to stay in the Human World, plus my shinigami form is when I am at most power.

"But, what power are you mostly made up of?" Urahara asked.

"Well, I'm mostly made up of a shinigami because my father was a very powerful shinigami, he used to be Yamamoto's lieutenant. I am at my most power when in my shinigami form. But, then I would be mostly Arrancar, then Quincy, and then Human." I explained.

After hearing that my father used to be Yamamoto's lieutenant, most of them were dumbfounded.

**"Yeah, Isamu is more shinigami than arrancar,"** Shira agreed, **"She has all the powers of each species of Arrancar, Shinigami, and Quincy, and even more power. Maybe even more powerful then Old Man Yamamoto and Aizen. Heck, she may be more powerful then the Soul King."**

"Now you're just bragging, Shira." I said as I hit her in the arm, feeling embarrassed.

For a few hours I explained my power, my relationship with Aizen, and my human life before I died. I had even showed them some of my powers for my Shinigami and Arrancar form. But, for the shinigami and arrancar power, we had to go into the basement.

We started to walk towards the back of the shop, were we started to walk down some stairs. I then started to thing 'I do not understand how going into a small basement will prevent-'. Amazed, I stopped my thoughts and looked around the "basement." Urahara's basement was so huge; it reminded me of a rocky desert, minus the sand.

**"Ok, so one of Isamu's Arrancar powers is called her Resurreccion Form. Some Resurreccion forms represent some type of animal."** Shira informed.

"Will you demonstrate for us?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah, but Shira never told me how to use it." I said.

"**Well, let's start now!"** Shira excitedly said as she dragged me over away from the group.

"**This will only take a few seconds!"** Shira shouted back to the others.

"Why do we have to move away from them?" I asked.

**"It's because..."** Shira thought.

**"Because I really wanted to spend time with you."** Kakushitsu said in a girly voice to 'match' Shira's voice.

**"Shut up!"** Shira mentally screamed before turning back to me.

**"Ok, I want you to aim your sword at your chest and stab yourself saying 'Wreak Havoc, Kakushitsu.' Your sword will then dematerialize and you will activate your release form."** Shira explained as she walked back to the group, I followed right behind.

-Won't that hurt?- I asked myself.

**"No, it's your sword, why would it hurt you?" **Shira replied.

"Ok, this is my Resurreccion form." I said as I took a deep breath.

"Wreak Havoc, Kakushitsu!" I shouted as I unsheathed my sword and stabbed it into my chest.

Just like Shira said, my sword dematerialized and my body started to cover itself in white hollow armor; my height stayed the same. I grew a white tail with two ends, one dragon like wing along side a large white bat wing, and a hole appeared in my chest. A mask appeared on my face and it was all white with two black slash marks going down by the eyes. My white horn was still on the right and the antler was on the left side of my head. Finally, I had white lizard like feet and white claws.

I looked back at the others; they had their swords out, ready to attack if they needed to. Chad had his shield up and Uryu had his Quincy bow out.

**"Hey! Put your damn weapons away, she ain't gunna hurt ya,"** Shira said before cracking her knuckles, **"I won't say the same for me if you attack her though!"**

They all then sheathed their swords, knowing I was not going to hurt them.

"So, what animal does your Resurreccion form represent?" Urahara asked.

**"Since our power was that of Discord, then it's made of an amalgamation of animals."** Shira explained as I changed back into my Shinigami form.

"So, since you have the powers of a shinigami, then you must have a Bankai, right?" Renji asked.

"Oh, that's another one I didn't learn." I said, scratching my head.

"**Well, this one might take a while; Isamu still has to meet her Bankai's spirit form."** Shira explained.

"Let's go!" I excitedly said, as I sat on the ground with my Zanpakuto in my lap, I then went into my inner-world, along with Shira. I can not wait until I met my new partner.

**_INNER-WORLD_**

Once I had opened my eyes, I felt like crying. My inner-world was not like Shira's in Karakura Town. Mine was in Sagamihara Town, where my parents ran away to once I was born.

**Back Story**

**Mom**

My mother's name was Amane Mitsuho; she was a human with Arrancar powers or a much evolved Visored, with the help of Shinji and his friends. Unlike me, she did not get along with her hollow; they always fought for control. Amane met Shinji at school and he decided to help. The process to control the hollow was long, and it did not end well. She turned into an Arrancar and left to Los Noches. My mother had dark navy blue hair and red eyes. Amane became one of Aizen's greatest soldiers or espadas; she was the zero espada, before Yammy. Her power was like nothing else, it was that of a Goddess; she was the Goddess of Chaos. She also had some powers that were shape-shifting, manipulating atoms, and hollow powers I had obtained. But, once she met my dad, she left Aizen's army after a 'mishap'.

**Dad**

My father's name was Akinori Eri; he was a shinigami and a Quincy. He had short black hair and light blue eyes. Before he had left the Soul Society, he was Yamamoto's lieutenant. My father's power was the power of a God; he was the God of Destruction. He had a certain power that if he wanted something, he would get it, he also has the power to give life to objects and create new creatures/hybrids. Dad was real good friends with the lieutenants and captains of the divisions, but he had his suspicions with all of them, and they had their suspicions of him. Akinori was a powerful and strong shinigami before he died. Just like my mom, he left the Soul Society after the 'mishap'.

**How they Met**

Apparently, when Aizen sent all 0-9 espadas to the Human World, Amane ended up fighting Akinori. Once they saw each other, they fell in love, both being equal in power, Chaos, Destruction, and a little power of their own. They would meet each other whenever they could, but then the 'mishap' occurred, the mishap was when I was born. At first, they did not mean for it to happen, but they loved me, they knew I would grow up to be a very powerful hybrid with immense power. Once I was born, we moved to Sagamihara Town so that neither Aizen nor the Soul Society would find us. But, somehow Aizen was able to find us, so Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came by and shot our car with the cero. Before all that happened, I was taught how to use my powers, but my parents would erase my memories so I would not try to do anything at school; also my memories were erased so to me it would seem as though I was 15 years old. I was taught at the Soul Society, my father was close with a few captains that would keep it a secret that I was his daughter, so they taught me kido and how to use a sword. Once I turned back into a shinigami, I was not able to regain all my memories about how to use my powers. (A lot to take in huh? Now you know how I felt once I was told.)

How do I know this, you ask? My hollow and Zanpakuto were **part** of my parent's power. My father's power was different from mine and so was my mom's, but combined, I still adapted their powers into something new. Because I was born out of the mix of their powers, I became the Goddess of Discord; I had only liked the title Kakushitsu, because that was the name of the Zanpakuto I had. I had obtained the powers of an Arrancar, Quincy, and Shinigami because of my parents. My birth also had me adapt the 'other' powers they had. But, I was born a Human, because my mother was a human with Arrancar powers.

* * *

Isamu: "So, there is my back story."

Shira: **"Yeah..."** *Walks away*

Me: "Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

Shira: **"Oh, thanks for reading, we hoped you liked it." ***Walks away again*

Isamu: "Quickly review before Shira gets upset again, we would appreciate it."

Until next time.


	13. Bankai and the Soul Society

"**Speaking."** Kakushitsu speaking

"Speaking." Speaking

"**Speaking."** Shira speaking

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

"_**Speaking."**_ Bankai State speaking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

Once I finished my thoughts, I looked around to see my inner-world was raining. Kakushitsu and Shira had said based on my emotions, the weather will change in my inner-world, right now I am upset.

**"Hey, quite that!"** Shira shouted because of the rain, **"We have to teach you how to use your Bankai."**

"Oh, right!" I said while trying to think of happy thoughts.

I started to think of not being alone anymore, I have Kakushitsu and Shira to look after me, and I can talk to Ichigo again.

"I can even kick Aizen's ass!" I accidentally shouted out loud as the rain started to clear away.

**"Yes you can, now let's start."** Kakushitsu said as a bunch of swords came out of now where.

Seeing the swords around me, I noticed I did not have **my** Zanpakuto on my right sash.

**"You have to find the right sword and defeat me with it, the sword will be in its bankai state once you find it."** Kakushitsu explained.

**"And because our power is strong, you have to _defeat_ Kakushitsu with you Bankai state sword."** Shira informed.

"All right." I said as I grabbed the nearest Zanpakuto and charged at Kakushitsu.

I swung my sword at him, but once it hit the sword he held, it broke into pieces. Kakushitsu's sword broke mine and he cut my shoulder.

**"Be careful with her****! Don't hurt her badly, ****Kakushitsu!"** Shira shouted.

**"I am not supposed to go easy on her."** Kakushitsu stated as I ran up to him with another sword in hand.

"You don't need to worry," I said to Shira as my sword collided with Kakushitsu's, both swords broke into pieces, "I can take care of myself with a sword."

I then looked over to my left to see a sword that looked exactly like my Zanpakuto. Running over o it, I gripped it in my right hand.

-This has to be it; it looks just like mine. - I thought as I charged at Kakushitsu with the sword.

The sword broke and I got cut again, but I was able to slash at Kakushitsu's chest before my sword broke.

**"Ok, I'll be outside in the real world with the others."** Shira said as she left the inner-world.

**1 HOUR LATER**

**"That's the 24th ****sword."** Kakushitsu stated.

"Yeah, *huff* that went by *huff* faster than I *huff* thought." I managed to wheeze out.

**"Come on, we need to finish this quickly."** Kakushitsu said.

"All right." I huffed as I went to pick up another sword that had red spiritual pressure surrounding the hilt, it looked like the opposite of what my real sword looks like; but instead of the black diamond shapes, it had white star shapes on the hilt.

Once I picked it up, I felt a surge of energy flow through me. All of a sudden, my body started to glow red. Then a voice in my head started to talk to me and gave me a command.

_**"Unsheathe your sword and say Bankai, then say 'Kujo, bring destruction to my enemies'." **_The voice commanded.

I put the sword in my sash and unsheathed it saying "Bankai." Then, the name of my Bankai came to me.

"Kujo, Kakushitsu." I said as I swung the sword down.

**(A/N: Kujo means extermination, expulsion, and destruction.)**

"Kujo, Bring Destruction to my Enemies." I said as a red pentacle **(a circle with a star in it)** appeared below Kakushitsu.

Kakushitsu was paralyzed in the red pentacle, then I sent a surge of reiatsu towards the pentacle, a red beam shot up from the center.

Once the beam died down, Kakushitsu was still standing there, the pentacle was gone and he was not paralyzed anymore. At this point, Shira materialized back into my inner-world, right next to Kakushitsu.

"Huh? Did I do it wrong?" I groaned as I saw Kakushitsu was unharmed.

**"**_**No, you did it right. This power can only kill your**_** enemies**_**,**__** and based on your emotions, the stronger or weaker the power is. Also, the more power you use the sword in its Bankai form, the more your strength will increase."**_ A voice behind me explained.

"Ok, that's cool." I said as I turned around to see a younger version of Kakushitsu, he looked to be about 10 years old, he still had red eyes and short black hair, he also the same clothes on as Kakushitsu did.

"Oh, you must be Kujo! It's so nice to finally meet you." I excitedly exclaimed as I hugged him, "Aww, you're so cute."

As I still had Kujo in my arms, Shira came over and pushed him out of my arms saying, **"We have no time for that! Urahara told me to tell you that the Soul Society felt your presence when you went into your release form, there coming here now for you!"**

"Oh, ok." I said, Shira then turned around and _stomped_ back over to Kakushitsu.

-Was that jealousy I saw? – I smirked before I felt a tap on my back.

I turned around to see Kujo.

"What?" I asked.

**_"The collar, let my see it."_** Kujo said as he went to touch the collar.

"Umm, you can't take it off, only Aizen can." I stated.

_**"I know, but I don't think you want to walk around and have others see your collar, so I'll turn it invisible to others." **_Kujo said as he turned my collar invisible.

"Cool, I didn't know you could to that." I said in amazement as I went to touch the collar, my hand went through it, it was invisible!

_**"Well, our powers allow us to do many great things, but it will only stay invisible for about 2 days."**_ Kujo explained.

"Thanks." I said as I dematerialized back to Urahara's Training Ground.

**URAHARA'S SHOP- TRAINING GROUNDS**

Once I got back to consciousness, I went to touch the collar, it was still invisible, but only for two days. I then saw that the only people in the room with me were Orihime, Uryu, and Chad.

"Umm, where did the others go?" I asked.

"They're upstairs with Soi Fon and squad 2." Uryu said.

"Why are they here?" I asked as I got up and unsheathed my sword after putting it back into its normal form.

"Well, the Soul Society felt your spiritual pressure once you used your Resurreccion Form, so they sent her over to bring you to the Soul Society." Uryu stated.

"Ok." I said, at least they wont see my collar anymore.

"Where did your collar go?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, Kujo was able to turn the collar invisible for me, but only for 2 days." I replied.

Before anyone could ask me who Kujo was, we heard a crash and some yelling come from upstairs; I guessed they were 'chatting'. Then I saw Soi Fon, squad 2, and the rest of the group we were with, come down stairs. They then walked (they really ran) over to me. Soi Fon and the rest of her squad surrounded me and unsheathed their swords, pointing them at me.

"Arrancar! You are to come with us to the Soul Society!" Soi Fon shouted.

"Ok." I casually said, which was surprising to her, because really, what normal Arrancar would come quietly to the "enemies" territory, but that's just it, I'm not a **normal** Arrancar.

Soi Fon then put cuffs on me that locked my spiritual pressure, as if it was not bad enough that I had the invisible collar on. At least no one could see the collar. Soi Fon then opened a Senkaimon and we all went in, besides Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Yoruichi and Urahara. Urahara and Yoruichi were exiled, while Chad, Uryu, and Orihime had to get back home (It is not like I hang out with them, so it does not matter to me if they come with us or not).

**SOUL SOCIETY**

Once we got to the Soul Society, we entered the meeting room where all the captains and lieutenants were, and Yamamoto was at the front.

**"Oh, I can't wait until they find out who your father was."** Shira snickered in the back of my head.

"Who is this?" Yamamoto asked confusedly because I was in my _soul reaper_ form, not my _arrancar_ form.

"She is the arrancar, a part of Aizen's army, she was found with espada number 6, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez during the invasion." Soi Fon replied.

"She's in her shinigami form." Ichigo said, trying to be helpful... I think.

"What is your name?" Yamamoto asked me.

But, I didn't hear him because I was too busy talking to Shira about a way to escape if I needed to. I was talking until Soi Fon hit my head, making me fall to the ground.

"Commander Yamamoto is talking to you!" Soi Fon snipped at me.

**"Let me out so I can kill that bitch!"** Shira shouted in my head, but I told her to calm down.

"Oh, sorry for my ignorance," I chuckled as I stood back up, "I haven't properly introduced myself."

"I am Isamu Eri, daughter of former squad 1 lieutenant, Akinori Eri." I announced.

Once I said that I was the daughter of Akinori, all the lieutenants and captains, even the commander, were surprised.

"What?" A lieutenant asked.

"How is that possible?" Another asked.

"He left years ago." Someone whispered.

"She is lying!" One shouted.

"Enough!" Yamamoto shouted as he hit is staff on the ground.

"If you want, I can explain what had happened to my father and explain everything." I said.

…

For a few hours, I had told everyone about my parents and who my mother was. Why I was with Aizen, my power, and how I died. I explained what had happened during all 3 invasions.

"During the second invasion with Grimmjow, it was unauthorized," I explained, "But, once I was there, I meet my old friends, Rukia and Ichigo."

Rukia was not really my friend, all I did was fix her wounds in the second invasion. There is one person, I trust and that is Ichigo Kurosaki; I do not trust Rukia, Aizen, or Yamamoto, but I am starting to trust Grimmjow.

**"Because you LO-"** Shira started.

-Shut it!- I shouted mentally.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Commander Yamamoto, but during the 2nd invasion, Isamu had told me that the 3rd invasion was to capture Inoue Orihime. This allowed us to find out what she said was true, and Orihime is safe back at home." Rukia explained, now I know that was being helpful.

"And why was the human going to get captured?" Yamamoto asked me.

"Stay with me here, this is a long explanation." I informed.

"Once Orihime was captured, it was set up to make it seem as if she was a traitor who went willingly with Aizen. He would explain that he was going to use Orihime to reawaken the hogyoku," I continued, "But it was really to get some of the captains and lieutenant in Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime, then Aizen would trap all the shinigami in Hueco Mundo, and then Aizen would destroy Karakura Town and get to the Soul King, to kill him and claim himself as a God."

"How do you know this?" Yamamoto asked suspiciously.

"Once I was born, I was given all the powers of my mother and father, one of my father's powers included the power to see into the future." I explained as I bowed down.

After I bowed down, some of the shinigami looked shocked. They would have never expected to see an 'arrancar' bow down to a shinigami.

Before anyone could say anything, another gate opened in the meeting room.

* * *

Me: "I wonder who opened the gate in the meeting room? Was it Aizen to get Isamu back? Or was it something, or someone else?"

Isamu: "Please review, we want to know if you like the story or not."

Shira: **"...Have a great day!"** *Walks away*

Me: "I should find more lines for her."

Kujo and Kakushitsu: "What about us?"

Me: "I'll find something." *Walks away and waves back at them*


	14. Unexpected

"**Speaking." **Zanpakuto speaking

"Speaking." Speaking

"**Speaking."** Hollow speaking

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

"_**Speaking."**_ Bankai State speaking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

Everyone readied their swords; they had no clue who was going to come out of the gate.

"Don't worry, it's just Urahara and Yoruichi." I calmly stated.

With that, the two exiled shinigami came through the portal with some papers in their arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto asked the exiled shinigamis.

"We had found some files on Isamu-san's parents." Urahara replied.

Urahara and Yoruichi explained that my parents actually came to them for help once my mother got pregnant. My father had Urahara analyze the baby, me, to see what my powers would be. My father knew Urahara before he was exiled. They had found out that I was more human than arrancar and more shinigami than arrancar. I had adapted my parent's powers of the God of Destruction and the Goddess of Chaos, and became the Goddess of Discord.

After hearing that I was very powerful shinigami, daughter of Akinori, and was more shinigami than arrancar, they decided **not** to kill me. Instead they would have me stay in the Soul Society, just to keep an eye on me, I was told to stay at the Kuchiki household. I was told that I had to have at least 1 shinigami looking after me. Yamamoto commanded for the spiritual pressure cuffs to come off of me, now I did not have 2 damn accessories that I did not want on. The collar was still invisible, and that is all that really counts.

To be honest, I thought they would have killed me; it was very… unexpected that the Soul Society let live. After the meeting, Ichigo, Urahara, and Yoruichi went back to the Human World.

**KUCHIKI'S HOUSEHOLD**

I ended up staying in Rukia's room; they had an extra bed set up for me. I was very tired from all the stress of not really knowing if I were to be executed, so I went to sleep. But then I remembered something important, a promise I made for Grimmjow. Rukia was asleep, so I had to be quiet, I flicked my wrist and opened up a screen in front of me, it showed Grimmjow and the other espadas in the room with the structures. Apparently, the espadas were in an important meeting... oh well. But, Aizen did not seem too pleased to see that he was interrupted.

"Yo, Grimmy!" I whispered, it was just loud enough for him to hear so I did not wake up Rukia.

"Isamu, how are you alive? What do you want?" Grimmjow asked, a little irritated I called him 'Grimmy' again.

"Um, long story short, my father was squad 1 lieutenant, but I forgot something." I explained as I quickly fixed brought his arm and brought back his rank number 6 on his back.

"I never break a promise." I whispered.

Aizen and the others were surprised that Grimmjow's arm was back, I saw that Luppi looked terrified.

Grimmjow grinned and got up, walked over to Luppi, and jabbed his hand through his stomach.

"Grimmjow… you bastard!" I heard Luppi struggled to say with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Goodbye, former number 6." Grimmjow grinned, and then he charged a cero, killing Luppi instantly.

"Bye." I said, I did not want to talk too long, just incase Rukia woke up.

I was happy to know Grimmjow was ok and Luppi was dead. That night, I had a nice dream about my parents telling me how proud they were of me, and to keep making the right decisions. Then I had another dream about Grimmjow, Ichigo, Shira, and I having a nice picnic, not trying to kill one another, it was weird but I just went with it, it was nice and peaceful, if only it would stay like that.

-If only the hogyoku was destroyed...- I thought as I closed my eyes to sleep.

**KUCHIKI'S HOUSEHOLD- MORNING**

That morning I had gotten up and sat on my bed. There was nothing to do, and I had no idea where Rukia went. I looked around the room to see if there was something to do, but there was nothing. Waiting for a couple of hours, I had it.

-I'm… so… bored! – I wined while lying on the bed

"**Well, this isn't really a picnic for us either."** Shira mumbled.

**"Well, speaking of picnics, remember the dream Isamu had last night?"** Kakushitsu snickered.

**"**_**Yeah, Isamu was having a picnic with her two boyfriends and Shira."**_ Kujo teased.

"They aren't my boyfriends!" I shouted, out loud.

Rukia then came running into my room, "Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"Oh… um… no one." I replied, scratching my head.

"Are you ok?" Rukia asked.

"Just bored." I stated.

"Hmm, maybe I can ask my brother if I can bring you to the Human World with me." Rukia said as she gestured me to follow her.

We walked through the barrack, looking for her brother, Byakuya. We found him near the Cherry Trees in the courtyard, the trees looked dead.

"Nii-san, is it ok for me to bring Isamu to the Human World with me?" Rukia asked as I walked over to the dead Cherry Trees.

"I don't see why not, just do not lose her." Byakuya said as he watched me put my hand out to touch the tree.

"The tree has been dead for a few months now." Byakuya stated to me.

"Well," I smiled, "Let's bring it back to life."

Once my hand touched the tree, a red glow started to surround it. The tree's cheery blossoms grew back in just a few seconds. Both Kuchikis were very surprised.

"What, I'm surprised at you guys. I got this power from my father, you should remember this power form the past. Akinori used to be friends with all of the Soul Society's captains and lieutenants." I pointed out.

"..." Nothing said from the peanut gallery.

"Now, let's go to the Human World." I said as I opened at gate to get there.

As Rukia and I go into the gate, I read Byakuya's mind, 'Wow, she's as energetic as he father.'

I smirked at that. If only my parents were alive to hear it as well.

**HUMAN WORLD**

Once we got there, we headed out towards Urahara's shop. There were two kids in the front, one boy with red hair and one girl with black hair.

"Is Urahara in?" Rukia asked.

**"Jinta and Ururu."** Shira informed.

-Thanks... I'm not the only one who thinks Ururu is... different, right?- I asked.

_**"Yeah, something's up with this one."** _Kujo commented.

The girl looked at me suspiciously, as if she thought I was a threat. Rukia then walked towards the shop, so I stopped our staring contest and followed Rukia into the shop.

"Urahara, is my Gigai here?" Rukia asked once we stepped inside the shop.

"Ah, yes it is right here, Rukia-san." Urahara replied as he handed over the Gigai.

"Oh, do you have any extra ones for Isamu." Rukia asked.

"Actually, my powers allow me to change my form," I stated as I turned into a human, "So, I'm able to change into a Shinigami, Arrancar, Quincy, and Human whenever I want to."

My arrancar helmet was gone; I still had my navy blue hair and light blue eyes. My clothes changed as well, I had a white tank top and a black jacket, black sneakers, and jean shorts on.

"Ok, so where are we going?" I asked.

"School." Is all Rukia replied, and she turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"School is about to start." Rukia said.

"But, I don't go to that school." I replied.

"So, you'll be the new kid, we just need to get some school uniforms and fill out some papers-" Rukia went on.

Snap

I snapped my fingers and said, "All done, the files of my old school and information on me is here."

In my hands, I had files for the Karakura High and I had the school's girls uniform on.

"So, all you had to do is snap your fingers?" Rukia asked.

"No, I don't need to snap my fingers, all I need to do is just want something to happen and it will happen, but it's only when I **want** something to happen." I replied.

"Ok." Rukia replied as we walked to school, before we left, she got in her Gigai that had her school uniform on.

* * *

Isamu: "Hope you like the story."

Shira: **"Please review blah blah blah."** *walks away*

Kujo and Kakushitsu: **_"We would appreciate it if you review."_**

Me/Izumi (I'm changing it to my profile name): "There, now you all have a line." *Grumbles about 'having no time for this'*


	15. Trust Issues at School

**I love this chapter, it is my favorite one out of all of the chapters. The ending of the whole story makes me sad.**

Shira: **"Of course it's sad, you made-" ***Isamu rushes over and covers her mouth*

Isamu: "Nope, do not spoil the end."

Kujo: _**"But, she's right, the end is sad because you-" **_*Kakushitsu covers Kujo's mouth*

Kakushitsu: **"On with the story."**

Izume (Me): "Enjoy."

* * *

**"Speaking."** Kakushitsu speaking

"Speaking." Speaking

**"Speaking." **Shira speaking

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

_**"****Speaking." **_Kujo speaking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

Warning- This chapter has a lot of trust issues and drama.

* * *

Once we got into the school, Rukia ran to her class and I walked to the office to hand in the files. The principle gave me my schedule, and it just so happen to be that I had all the classes with Ichigo and the others; _just like magic._

I walked to class 1-3 and opened the door to hear the teacher, Ochi-sensei, shout to the students to shut up and sit down, and that they had a new student.

I then introduced myself to the class with a bow, "My name is Isamu Eri."

"You may sit in the desk in front of Ichigo, by the window." Ochi-sensei said as she pointed towards the desk.

I then walked over to the chair in front of Ichigo; Uryu, Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad seemed confused to see me here.

-Rukia and I will tell you at lunch.– I mentally informed them.

* * *

**LUNCH- ON TOP OF THE ROOF**

I followed Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu to the roof top. Once we got up there, Rukia and I told Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime why I was here.

"This morning I got bored, so Rukia asked her brother if I could go to the Human World with her." I replied.

"Then I told her that we had to go to school." Rukia finished.

I then sat on the roof top with the lunch Shira wiped up for me, a water bottle and some rice. Eating was not really a necessity for me, I could always just eat my spiritual pressure or ones in the air. But, I then felt something appear in town.

"Hollow." I suddenly said looking at the direction I felt the hollow coming from.

**HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!**

Ichigo's soul reaper badge went off.

"I got it." I smiled as I got up and changed into my soul reaper form.

Putting my lunch down, I then jumped off of the school roof and used sonido to get to the hollow. Once I got there, I saw the hollow was chasing after a soul. I then felt Rukia and Ichigo following me, they had her spiritual pressure cloaked, normal shinigamis, arrancars, or Quinces would not have noticed, _**normal**_.

**"So it seems they don't trust us."** Shira sneered in disgusted.

-Of course, who would trust a monster like me?– I laughed miserably.

**"Just play cool."** Kakushitsu suggested.

**_"We can play bad cop later, we just need to help the soul."_** Kujo said calmly, although he was pissed that they still did not trust me.

I then used shunpo to get to the hollow; I swung my sword down on the hollow's mask, purifying it. The soul was watching me; it was a little girl, she had long wavy black hair and brown eyes. Ichigo and Rukia watched carefully and closely, they thought I was going to eat her, I knew they were, I could read their minds!

"Don't worry," I said sweetly to the girl (putting aside my rage for the two "friends"), "Once I purify you, you'll go to a place called the Soul Society; where you'll be taken care of, and you don't have to worry about those giant... monsters running after you."

With that, I put the tip of my zanpakuto's hilt on the girl's forehead, she was incased in a blue light, and she was purified.

I quickly mixed sonido, shunpo, and hirenkyaku together, just so I can get back before the other two did. Once I got on top the roof, I changed back into my human form and sat down next to my lunch. Orihime, Uryu, and Chad were surprised to see me back so quick. But I did not care; I sat down and angrily ate my rice that Shira made for me. To be honest I was not a great cook; Shira said she got it from my mom.

I glanced over to see Rukia's Gigai and Ichigo's body lying on the ground. Then, the two shinigamis appeared on the roof, they also seemed surprise to see that I was on the roof before them.

"So, were did you two go?" I glared.

"…" They did not say anything.

**"What, did you think I would eat that hollow and girl?! Did you think I lied about being more shinigami than arrancar!? Or, is it because you think I'm just another monster!?"** I shouted while I stood up, putting down my lunch, my eyes started to turn black and gold.

The black and gold eyes were a sign that Ichigo and Rukia knew well. They took out their swords and aimed them at me.

**"Of all people… I never thought the one I trusted the most would do this to me. After all I did… I told you the future of Orihime being captured so you could prevent that, I healed you, Rukia, so you wouldn't die, and I told you guys the future of what Aizen is going to do to Karakura Town,"** I was clenching my jaw and hands, **"And you still don't trust me! Why?! I want as much revenge on Aizen as much as the Soul Society does; he had the espadas kill my parents!"**

**"It's raining in here."** Shira informed, feeling miserable that the only shinigami... person in the whole world I trusted did not trust me.

-Sorry, I know what I should do now.– I replied.

I wiped away the tears, turned around, and jumped off the school roof. Quickly, I changed back into my arrancar form, I had the uniform I got from Aizen on, and my helmet was back on.

Using sonido, I quickly ran towards the forest, were Ichigo first fought Ulquiorra and Yammy. The crater was still there.

"From now on, Shira, Kujo, and Kakushitsu, you're the only ones I will ever trust. Never again will I trust someone." I muttered before opening a garganta.

Once I stepped in, I heard Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and Toshiro (who were in the area, just in case more arrancars appeared) shout to me.

"Come back here."

"Don't do this."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't go back to him."

"He's just using you."

"But, at least he doesn't think I'm a monster." I replied, not turning my back.

-I already know he's using me, so I'll destroy his plans.- I thought before running into the garganta.

After I closed the garganta, I locked the garganta to prevent them from trying to get me, if they came to Hueco Mundo to bring me back, my plans would be ruined. Once I got into Hueco Mundo, I knew Aizen was being informed that I was back. Using a special portal, I was able to go to Grimmjow's room.

I stepped into his room and looked around, he was not there.

"Hmm, where is he?" I asked myself.

**"He's probably out hunting or training."** Shira shrugged.

"Perfect, we can start the plan." I smirked.

**"Alright, Kujo and Kakushitsu, you know what to do, right?"** Shira asked.

**"**_**Yes."**_ The two agreed.

-Ok, Kujo, you go to the room with the Hogyoku, Kakushitsu stand outside the door to see if anyone comes. Shira will take care of the cameras and go and find Tosen and Gin to stall, and I'll go find Aizen and see if I can stall him.– I mentally ordered.

-By the way, Kujo, do you still have _it_ with you?-

_**"****Yea, it's right here."** _Kujo said mentally holding up a small, bluish-purple orb.

-Perfect, let's go.-

* * *

Isamu: "Hope you enjoyed-" *Gets interrupted*

Shira: **"YES! She won't trust Ichigo or Grimmjow anymore! Yeah!"** *Jumps up and down excitedly*

Kujo: _**"Now we will see Shira in her natural habitat. Happily dancing that her "friend" does not trust anyone but her and us."**_ *Hides behind a bush*

Kakushitsu: **"Yeah, _friends_"** *Does bunny quotes when saying 'friends'*

Izume: "Hope you liked the story, please review. I just want to know if you like the story or if it needs improvement."

Shira: *Dancing in the background*


	16. A Plan in Motion

"**Speaking."** Kakushitsu speaking

"Speaking." Speaking

"**Speaking."** Shira speaking

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

"_**Speaking."**_ Kujo speaking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

Before we had started our plan, I had found Aizen, telling him what happened and how the shinigamis did not trust me. A few tears here and there, and the sucker believed me. After that, Shira went first, she disconnected the cameras, no one would notice because of the magic put into them. Kakushitsu and Kujo then had to get past some of the low-level arrancars that guarded the door; it was just some girls named Loly and Menoly, so it was pretty easy, a five year old human could do it.

After Shira's job, she went back into my inner-world. I was walking with Aizen, trying to stall him.

"So, do you know where Grimmjow went?" I asked.

"I'm not too sure; after he got his arm and rank back, he left." Aizen said.

"Oh, why did you bring Grimmjow's arm back?" Aizen said with a smug look.

"Well… um… y-you see, it… it's because Luppi was weak and Grimmjow was able to… um… kill the guy with two swings." I replied with a smile, not really noticing that I was blushing until Shira told me.

"You wouldn't want a weak espada fighting during the war, right?" I asked.

"I guess you're right." Aizen said as we continued to walk.

"Speaking of weak, I see you have grown a lot stronger than when you were here last, why is that?" Aizen asked.

"Oh, back with the others, Shira taught me how to use my Resurreccion form and Bankai." I replied.

"Hmm, a Bankai and a Resurreccion Form, you do take after you mother and father." Aizen smirked.

-That's right, my father knew Aizen before he was a traitor and then my mom meet him.-

"Anyway, what is your Bankai's power?" Aizen asked.

"Oh, it's used to destroy only my enemies, _just enemies_." I replied not really thinking.

**(P.S- This sentence will be important to Aizen in the future. Mwahahah)**

"_**Done."**_ Kujo mentally stated as he and Kakushitsu went back into my inner-world with Shira.

"**Mission complete, Isamu."** Kakushitsu mentally told me.

"Anyway, I guess I should go out and look for Grimmjow." I explained casually as I turned around and walked away.

I walked back to Grimmjow's room and found him asleep on his bed.

"Oh, Shira before I forget, did you connect the cameras back." I whispered as I watched Grimmjow's sleeping form.

"**Yeah…... stop watching him sleep!"** Shira shouted.

"What are you jealousy?" I smirked.

"**W-what?! No, n-no I'm not. No!"** Shira shouted with a blush.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I were to kiss him or go out with him?" I smirked.

"**O-of course not! I d-don't care who you date."** Shira exclaimed.

"Ok." I said as I leaned down to, fake, kiss him.

But, then I was pushed back into the couch. I looked up to see Shira blushing in front of me. Grimmjow was a wake again after hearing the noise.

-He looks so cute with his messed up hair. – I squealed in my head.

"**S-shut up!"** Shira yelled out loud.

"Haha, you are so jealous." I laughed.

"**I said shut up!"** Shira shouted again.

Grimmjow just looked at us very confused, he then got up. He was only in his boxers. Shira saw me blush so she grabbed me and pushed us both into the bathroom as Grimmjow changed.

Shira was glaring at me once Grimmjow finished changing and after we got out of the bathroom. She was so jealous, and she knew it!

"So, Grimmy, there's something I need to tell ya." I said, wondering if I should tell him about my plan that was done to the hogyoku.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well, you see, I really do like you." I started.

"**Love."** Shira interrupted.

"Anyway, you hate Aizen, right?" I asked.

"Despise him." Grimmjow snarled.

"Good." I said as Kujo and Kakushitsu materialized into the room.

Grimmjow was surprised to see them, but I explained that they were my Zanpakuto's spirit form. Then, all 4 of us explained what I had done with the hogyoku.

"And?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well… um, I just don't want you to die in the war." I replied.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Grimmjow asked seeming a little irritated that I would think he would get killed.

"I don't know, go into hiding or something, besides, once Aizen shows the shinigamis the hogyoku, it will all be over." I replied.

"**There may not even be a fight."** Shira said.

"I'm still going to fight." Grimmjow stated.

"Fine, but at least let me do this," I said as I put up a barrier around Grimmjow, "It's so you don't die, you can still get hurt, but you won't die."

"Alright." Grimmjow said.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"The Winter War starts." I muttered while Grimmjow went up to open the door.

"Aizen-sama has asked for all the espadas to go to the meeting room." The messenger said.

Instead of killing him, Grimmjow walked right past him with me behind. We walked through the hallways until we finally ended up in the room with all the tall structures. Grimmjow sat down where he usually sits and I sat down next to him. Looking around, I noticed every espada had their fraccion(s) with them, it felt empty without Grimmjow's fraccions here.

"We are going to start the invasion of Karakura Town." Aizen exclaimed as a few a gargantas opened.

Each espada walked into their own garganta, I went to go along with Grimmjow, until Aizen pulled me to the side. So, I sent Shira, Kakushitsu, and Kujo to go with Grimmjow. I ignored the looks of confusion on the other espadas faces once they saw my hollow and Zanpakuto's forms.

-Why did Aizen want me to go in the garganta with him? Am I some kind of prize to be shown off?- I wondered irritably.

I then walked through the garganta with Aizen, Gin, and Tosen; Aizen would give the word for the others to come through the garganta.

**KARAKURA TOWN**

Once we got there, we were met by all the Lieutenants, Captains, and Commander Yamamoto, even the Visoreds were there, but they were only here to help Ichigo, the only shinigami I trusted, or use to trust.

'It seems I might have to use the hogyoku sooner than I thought.' I heard Aizen think.

Then, gargantas appeared in the sky, each espada in one, with their fraccions. I looked at Ichigo and Rukia; they looked disappointed at my decision to stay with Aizen. Oh, just wait until they see what I have in stored for that 'So Called God.'

* * *

Isamu: "Please review."

Shira: **"Izume just wants to know if her storys stink like I tell her they do."**

Izume: *Heated Glare*

Kujo: "Please review before Izume decides to kill Shira."

Kakushitsu: "Until next time."


	17. Let the Fight Begin!

Goss, there are only 2 more chapters left!

Shira: **"Still can't believe you ending it like _that_."** *Grumbles about killing Izume*

Izume: *Moves away from Shira* "Well, there will be a sequel."

Isamu, Kujo, Kakushitsu: _**"Enjoy the story!"**_

* * *

"**Speaking."** Kakushitsu speaking

"Speaking." Speaking

"**Speaking."** Shira speaking

-Thinking. - Isamu talks to Rukia and Ichigo/or herself (In this chapter)

"_**Speaking."**_ Kujo speaking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

"**Isamu, I put the _object_ in your right pocket."** Shira informed.

-Thanks, Shira.-

**"**_**Oh, I can't wait until that bastard finds out that we betrayed him."**_ Kujo laughed.

**"Oh, I'd pay to see that happen over and over again." **Kakushitsu chuckled.

I then saw all the espadas and fraccions fight the captains and lieutenants. Still standing next to Aizen, I saw Tosen go to fight Hisagi Shuhei and Gin who went to fight Rangiku. I really could not wait until Aizen used the hogyoku, then I could have him killed, or sealed away.

"Isamu-san, why aren't you fighting?" Aizen asked suspiciously.

"Well, I just wanted to see all the Chaos and Destruction around during the fights; it's quite hilarious to see old friends fight one another." I lied with a laugh, but it sounded as if I was telling the truth.

So far the battle was going well, some of the fraccions died and some shinigami are injured. I then noticed what the shinigamis were doing; they were keeping Ichigo in the back of the battle so he would not see Aizen's shikai.

Apparently Aizen saw me looking past the fight, at Ichigo.

"Isamu, why don't you go take care of Ichigo, the one who thought you were a monster." Aizen suggested, trying to see my reaction.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." I said with no stutter, pause, nor complain; I just needed to act until he used the 'hogyoku'.

All I had to do was make the fight look real. Don't hurt him too bad, just make it look real.

Using sonido, I went up high above everyone's head; Rukia saw me and knew where I was headed. She had just finished fighting one of the fraccions. Just before I was able to get to Ichigo I heard, "Next Dance, Hakuren."

Next thing I know, I was then encased in ice, not like this could stop me. Just before the ice could break with me in it, I melt the thing in less than 1 second.

"Sorry, but you can't kill me by just giving me the cold shoulder." I stated.

"Isamu, you don't have to do this." Rukia exclaimed.

"What? Shouldn't you expect a monster like me to do this?!" I shouted; I was good at acting.

"Isamu, we didn't mean it." Ichigo said from behind Rukia.

"Sorry, but I have orders." I said as I unsheathed my Zanpakuto.

I lunged at Rukia with my Zanpakuto, she had hers out too.

"Rukia," I whispered, "We have to make this fight look real."

"What?" Rukia whispered back.

"I switched the hogyoku with a fake one, Aizen doesn't know. Please, you have to trust me." I whispered back.

"Ok, and I'm sorry we thought of you as a monster." Rukia said after thinking about it.

"That's ok," I replied, "Aizen will be watching us, so don't hold back."

With that, we tried to make the fight look as real as possible. I mentally told Ichigo what I had told Rukia and he agreed to help.

Ichigo lunched at me with his Zanpakuto, I jumped back away from Rukia to dodge.

-Cero coming your way. - I mentally told the two.

"Cero." I said as I shot a red cero at the two who dodged just in time.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted, and then a black and white wall of spiritual pressure shot out at me.

"Konran!" I quickly shouted, the red wall hit into the Getsuga, causing an explosion that caused dust to form.

I could not see them because of all the dust. Then I saw a bunch of ice in front of me. The ice hit me head on, making me fall back. Ichigo then shot another Getsuga Tensho at me, knocking me down. Rukia then came up from behind me and did a kido spell.

"Bakudo #61 Rikujōkōrō." Rukia said from behind me.

A spark of yellow light came out of Rukia's finger and six thin, wide beams of light slammed into my into me, holding me in place.

"Nice job," I said as I swung my arm up, braking 4 of the beams, "But, sadly, that won't work on me, you might need a level 90, or even a forbidden kido to _at least slow me down_."

I then broke the rest of the beams that held me in place, smirking. At this point, Rukia and Ichigo looked a little startled.

-Sorry, but it's true that you might need to use those kidos to slow me down, but I don't think you guys know how to do those. - I mentally informed them.

With the Zanpaktou in my right hand, I charged at Rukia, but was stopped by Ichigo, who swung his sword at me, cutting my shoulder. Using high-speed regeneration, I healed my wound quickly.

-Another cero coming. – I informed them.

"Your gunna have to do better than that!" I exclaimed as I shot another red cero at them.

Ichigo used his hollowfication and shot another Getsuga at me, even more powerful. It destroyed my cero and then clashed against my sword; he then appeared behind me and shot another Getsuga. There was an explosion, dust was everywhere, and I was covered in blood.

-Nice job. - I mentally told him.

Then Rukia appeared in front of me, pointing her index finger and middle finger out together.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado #73 Sōren Sōkatsui." Rukia said as two burst of blue energy shot out at me.

I dodged to the right, but it ended up cutting into my side. Fixing my wounds.

-Bala coming your way.- I said as I shot a red bala at the two, Ichigo dodged but Rukia got hit.

-I think I'm going to have to end this, I'll only nock you both unconscious.-

'Alright.' Rukia and Ichigo agreed.

* * *

Izume: "Hope you like the story."

Shira: **"Please review, we would appreciate it."**

Kujo: _**"Comment on if you think the story is bad."**_

Kakushitsu: **"Or, comment if you like the story."**

Isamu: "Should we continue the story? Until next time." *Waves*


	18. Dark Powers

Izume: "Just one more chapter left!" *Smiles*

Shira: *Glares at Izume*

Isamu: "Hope you like the story."

Kujo ad Kakushitsu: **_"Enjoy."_**

* * *

"**Speaking."** Kakushitsu speaking

"Speaking." Speaking

"**Speaking."** Shira speaking

-Thinking. - Isamu talks to Rukia and Ichigo (Only in the beginning)

"**Speaking."** Kujo speaking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

Aizen was still watching us from afar, so was Gin who was along side Aizen. Apparently Tosen died, from the 'So Called God' himself. I cannot believe he killed Tosen!

"Konran!" I shouted in anger because of Aizen.

Forgetting to warn the two, they tried to dodge the red wall of spiritual pressure, but got cut.

-Sorry about that, I got angry.-

'It's… alright; just warn us next time you get mad.' Rukia said in thoughts to me.

-I'm going to knock you two out with my Bankai now.-

'Ok, were ready.' They replied.

"Bankai." I said as my Zanpakuto changed into the opposite colors, but on the hilt instead of black stars, there were white diamonds.

"Kujo, Bring Destruction to my Enemies!" I shouted as Rukia and Ichigo stood paralyzed on a red pentacle that appeared below them.

"**Wait, Isamu!"** Shira shouted.

But it was too late, I sent a surge of energy towards the star, and a red beam shot up from the center.

"**What did you do?!"** Shira screamed at me from behind.

"Don't worry; I'll only knocked them out for a few minutes." I explained.

"**No, I know that. I mean, it won't work because they aren't your enemies,"** Shira informed, **"Aizen will know the truth now."**

"Oh, shit." I said as I saw the beam die down, Rukia and Ichigo were fine and not knocked out.

"Isamu, you have been a very bad girl." A voice from behind me said.

I turned around to see Aizen a few feet away from me.

-I'm so busted. - I thought miserably before thinking, -Wait! He can't hurt me!-

Some of the shinigamis were watching us, wondering what Aizen meant about me being a 'bad girl', before understanding that I had double crossed him.

"Yeah, I guess you can say I was a bad girl, it's not like you can hurt me." I smirked.

"Or can I." Aizen smirked, holding up a remote control.

"What's tha-" I asked before my eyes widened.

"Oh, shit." I exclaimed, for the second time that moment.

"I thought you would betray me, so I took a precaution and had Szayel make a remote for the collar." Aizen stated in triumph as he walked closer to me.

"Damn it!" I muttered in anger.

"You truly are just like your mother; tough, strong, and both were so easy to manipulate." Aizen said as he circled around me.

"Manipulate?" I asked.

"Hmm, I guess your mother never did tell you everything about your sister, did she?" Aizen smirked.

**(A/N: This will be explained in another story. You'll just have to read the see to be story, it won't be long.)**

I swung out my Zanpakuto in anger, hoping to have sliced him, but he stopped it with his hand. My mother had told me that I had a sister, but she never told me anything else. Amane had also told me never to tell my dad about my sister, my mom also told me I had a step-father... Could Aizen be my sister's...? No! Focus, he is probably lying.

"And you both were so violent." Aizen smirked as he pressed the button on the remote.

The collar broke off of my neck and fell to the ground, but then my eyes widened in fear as I felt a surge of energy flow through me. I saw Shira disappear into my inner-world. Then, white hollow armor surrounded my body, I saw the Hogyoku glow in my pocket, it rose in the air and fused itself into my chest. I was then forced into my inner-world along with Kujo and Kakushitsu.

**MY INNER-WORLD**

Once I opened my eyes, I saw Shira, Kujo, and Kakushitsu lying on the ground next to me. It was the same scenery, Sagamihara Town, but it was darker outside and there were black clouds in the sky, as if it were about to rain.

"Hey," I said as I shook the others, "Are you guys ok?"

"_**Other than the pain in my back, I'm fine."**_ Kujo replied.

"**I'm alright."** Kakushitsu smiled.

"**I feel like shit."** Shira grumbled as she sat up.

"So," I asked, looking around, "Why are we back here?"

"_**I have no clue."**_ The three answered.

ROARRRRRRRRRRR!

"What the hell was that?!" I asked.

"_**Let's check it out."**_ Kujo suggested as we walked toward the noise of what sounded like a hollow.

Once we got near the noise, I was somewhat sacred. In front of us was a version of me in my Resurreccion form. But something was odd, the hollow me had black and white spiritual pressure surrounding them, our spiritual pressure was red.

"**Wait! Is that my Dark power?! How did it escape!"** Shira screamed in shock.

"Dark power? Escape?" I wondered.

"_**I guess we should tell you,"**_ Kujo said, _**"Since your parent's powers were those of a God and Goddess, and both caused… Discord, once you were born, there was a dark power always lingering around you because of your powers of Chaos, Destruction, and Discord."**_

"And? What happened to it?" I asked.

"**Well, it took all 3 of us just to seal it up, but some of the black and white spiritual pressure was still on you."** Kakushitsu explained.

"_**The black and white spiritual pressure belongs to-"**_ Kujo started.

"**DON'T TELL HER!"** Shira shouted in anger.

"_**We have to! She isn't going to look at you in a different way because of it!"**_ Kujo shouted at her.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"_**The Dark powers original came from Shira, the reason why she doesn't act like a regular hollow is because of you."**_ Kujo explained.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"**Remember when Grimmjow grabbed your hair, back in the training room, and then you shot a black and white cero at him unwillingly? Then Shira took over, and shot a similar one at him?"** Kakushitsu asked.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey, I asked you a question!" Grimmjow barked as he grabbed my hair._

_That brought back memories from last night; I did not want to see them ever again! Not when Grimmjow grabbed my hair and sliced my throat, what if he did that to me now!?_

"_AHHH!" I screamed, and then my hand went up on **its own**, shooting out a cero at Grimmjow._

_**The cero was black and white**, it made a small explosion, but it was enough to make Grimmjow hit into the wall in the far back. The cero was not that big because, if I am correct, Shira said my power increases depending on my anger. Right there I was just scared, so the cero was at a small level._

"_S-sorry." I said, at this time I was shaking while I looked at the ground._

* * *

_Shira charged at Grimmjow with our Zanpakuto in her right hand, Grimmjow ran at her too, with his Zanpakuto out too. Shira swung at his head and he ducked. Shira kicked her leg out at him to hit his stomach, but he grabbed onto it and swung her into the far wall. She then got up and aimed a giant cero; remember anger is the key to increase power for us. **The cero was black and white**, just like the one I shot that started this, she fired the cero, but he dodged it making it make a hole in the wall._

"_**Stand still you bastard!"**__ Shira shouted with a weird watery voice._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"**Shira was trying to protect you. But, whenever she gets pissed off when someone hurts you, her dark powers that linger around you, start to take over."** Kakushitsu explained.

"So, it's like… Shira has a hollow of her own, or as you call it a 'Dark Side'." I said with air quotes on the words 'Dark Side.'.

"**Yeah, so now you know the truth,"** Shira huffed before turning around, **"You must think I'm some kind of monster now."**

I walked over to Shira and pulled my fist back. Shira turned around, surprised to see me behind her. Swinging my fist at her head, she fell to the ground on her back.

"YOU ASS!" I shouted before clenching my teeth and fists, "No matter what, we will always be partners; I don't care if you're a monster or not; you, Kakushitsu, and Kujo are a part of me! So…so… that makes all four of us monsters!"

I then held out my hand, "But, at least we have one another, now are you going to continue sitting on the ground, or are you gunna help us kick Aizen's ass to Hell!"

Shira smirked before grabbing my hand; I pulled her up from the floor.

**"Actually your the one who made me sit on the ground."** Shira pointed out.

"Want me to do it again?" I smirked; she was smiling, but she stayed silent knowing I would probably do it.

"So, how did you seal that thing away, before?" I asked.

"**Actually, it took all three of us to defeat it; it was very hard even though the hollow was only a part of one of us."** Shira explained.

"**But, now that it has the hogyoku in it, there is no way to stop it."** Kakushitsu stated as he looked at the hollow, where the hogyoku was embedded in its chest.

"Hmm," I thought, "I got it!"

"_**What?"**_ All three asked.

"The hogyoku has the ability to sense the hearts of the welder, and materialize their deepest desire. So, if I can get the hogyoku, I'll be able to send it away, for good." I explained.

"_**That… that might actually work."**_ Kujo said.

"Ok, I just need you three to distract the hollow; I'll get behind it and try to rip the hogyoku out of its chest." I explained.

"Let's go!" I said as Kujo and Kakushitsu used sonido to get near it, I was gets about to go, but was stopped.

"**Just… just be careful."** Shira whispered with her head down before letting go of my shirt and running towards the hollow near Kujo and Kakushitsu.

"Don't worry; I'll be the one to protect you this time." I mumbled.

* * *

Izume: "Hope you like the adventure Isamu and her partners are going through."

Isamu: *Reads through animal book*

Shira: **"What are ya doing?"**

Isamu: "Did you read the script for the next chapter?" *Continues to read animal book*

Shira: *Reads script* "...Oh, all right."

Kujo: _**"Review please."**_

Kakushitsu: **"Comment if you hate the story and want to kill Izume for writing it."**

Izume: "Or, comment if you like the story and want me to live." *Hides behind bush*


	19. I Will Protect You this Time

Wow, this is the last chapter for _Monster._

Izume: "Have you ever listened to the Bleach Soundtrack 'Choked'? It creeps me out."

* * *

Isamu: "I figured out the animal to use!"

Shira: **"Read the chapter and you'll find out what she means by 'animal to use'."**

Kujo and Kakushitsu:**_ "Hope you like the chapter."_**

* * *

"**Speaking."** Kakushitsu speaking

"Speaking." Speaking

"**Speaking."** Shira speaking

-Thinking. - Isamu thinking

"_**Speaking."**_ Kujo speaking

'Other's thoughts' Isamu reading other people's thoughts

* * *

I shape-shifted myself into the fastest running animal with claws I could think of, a cheetah. It had claws that would help me rip out the hogyoku from the back or chest. I jumped from roof top to roof top just to get behind the hollow, waiting for the right moment.

Shira, Kujo, and Kakushitsu were doing well to stall the hollow. Shira was in the air with the sword in her hand, slicing the hollow's face, that just used high-speed regeneration, but healed his wounds faster because of the hogyoku. Kujo was right alongside of her, using Bankai. And, Kakushitsu was the sword in both of their hands, trying to add more of his spiritual pressure to their attacks.

Together, Kujo and Shira shot a strong 'Konran' at the hollow, knocking it on its back.

-Now's my chance.-

Quickly using sonido, I went to jump on the hollow's chest. But, before I could jump on its chest, I was changed into my human form. Once I stepped down on its chest, I felt like I was trapped in quick sand. The hollow was absorbing me, I could not jump out, and then I saw Shira running towards me to help.

"No! You'll get sucked in too!" I shouted, but she ignored me and kept running towards me, I had no choice.

"Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku." I said as I aimed my palm out at her, a yellow chain shot out towards Shira, it bounded her which caused her to stop moving.

Just before Shira could break it, I did another sealing spell, a higher one.

"Bakudō #99. Kin." I said as I held both palms out and clasped them together with my fingers intertwined.

A bound appeared of spiritual fabric and iron shafts that bounded Shira's arms, causing her to fall to the ground. The iron shafts helped tie her down so she could not move.

Before I could sink all the way in, I shouted, "Kujo, Kakushitsu, keep Shira safe!"

With that, the hollow was able to swallow me.

**?Unknown Area?**

Once I opened my eyes, I saw I was stuck in white hollow armor.

"Ew, am I inside the hollow's stomach?" I asked myself.

My arms, legs, and body were stuck in the hollow's armor.

"So, does this mean we… lost?" I asked myself before feeling myself slip into darkness.

**FLASHBACK**

**(A/N: I just made up titles for the memories.)**

**Memory 1- Our First Encounter**

_"I GOT IT! I have a name for you!" I excitedly said._

_"**Really?"** the hollow said looking at me surprised._

_"Yeah, since you're my hollow I could call you Hisamu Shieri, so I mixed Hollow Isamu and made it Hisamu." I suggested._

_"**Umm."** Hisamu thought._

_"You don't like it?" I frowned before saying, "Oh, how about Shira!"_

_"**Wait, I would understand Shiro, but why Shira?"**_

_"Well, the Spanish language separates the words the describe boys/men and girls/women. The words that end in "o" work for boys and words that end in "a" work for girls, so Shira."_

_"**Ok!"** Shira agreed happily._

**Memory 2- Another Friend**

_**"Now, call out my name."** He commanded._

_"Kakushitsu! (Discord!)" I shouted as I unsheathed my sword._

_My Zanpakuto's hilt changed to a white color and it had black diamond shapes going left and right. The sword's blade changed to a black color with a white slash._

_"Cool, so you're my other partner." I said to Kakushitsu._

_**"Yes I am."** Kakushitsu replied._

_"Sweat!" I said in excitement._

**Memory 3- Won't Let You Die**

_"**What was that?"** Shira asked, as I put her down._

_"Oh… I mixed the techniques sonido, shunpo, and hirenkyaku… and it's a lot faster than only one of them." I explained._

_"**But, why did you do it? You could have died."** Shira asked._

_"Well, I didn't want you to die," I said scratching the back of my head, "Together we are partners."_

_"**OK."** Shira said as she hugged me._

**Memory 4- Jealousy**

_**"No, you did it right. This**** power can only kill your enemies, and based on your emotions, the stronger the power is. Also, the more power you use in your Bankai form, the more your strength will increase."** A voice behind me explained._

_"Ok, that's cool." I said as I turned around to see a younger version of Kakushitsu._

_"Oh, you're Kujo! It's so nice to finally meet you." I excitedly exclaimed as I hugged him, "Aww, you're so cute as a little kid."_

_As I still had Kujo in my arms, Shira came over and knocked him out of my arms saying, **"We have no time for that! Urahara told me to tell you that the Soul Society felt your presence when you went into your release form, there coming here now!"**_

_"Oh, ok." I said, Shira then turned around and stomped back over to Kakushitsu._

_-Was that jealousy I saw? – I smirked, as I dematerialized back to Urahara's training ground._

**Memory 5- Partners**

_"**But, what I was saying before, was that people with hollows fight against each other for control over the person's body. So, we ****have**** to fight."** Shira explained._

_"Do we **have** to?" I asked, "I mean; if you think about it, if we were to work together, then we could be stronger than anyone. But that's only if we work together."_

_"**I LOVE the sound of that! By the way, starting tomorrow we will train together, and I'll help you learn your Zanpakuto's name. But that's only, if Aizen doesn't have anything planed."** Shira excitedly stated._

"_Ok, good night, Shira." I yawned as I lied down to sleep._

**Memory 6- I Will Always Be There For You**

_"**Isamu, don't worry, I'll protect you. Don't be scared."** Shira said with a smooth voice that made me feel ok, and then I stopped shaking._

_-Thanks, you're the only one that I can trust. – I mentally said to her._

_"**Yeah… no prob."** Shira blushed._

**Memory 7- I Am Just A Monster**

_"**Yeah, so now you know the truth,"** Shira laughed miserably before turning around, **"You must think I'm some kind of monster now."**_

_I walked over to Shira and pulled my fist back. Shira turned around, surprised to see me behind her. Swinging my fist at her head, she fell to the ground._

_"YOU ASS!" I shouted before clenching my teeth and fists, "No matter what, we will always be partners; I don't care if you're a monster or not, you, Kakushitsu, and Kujo are a part of me! So…so… that makes all four of us monsters!"_

_I then held out my hand, "But, at least we have one another, now are you going to continue sitting on the ground or are you gunna help us kick Aizen's royal ass back to Hell!"_

_Shira smirked before grabbing my hand; I pulled her up from the floor._

**Memory 8- Do Not Die**

_"**Just… just be careful."** Shira whispered with her head down before letting go of my shirt and running towards the hollow with Kujo and Kakushitsu._

_"Don't worry; I'll be the one to protect you this time." I mumbled._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"NO! I made a promise to Shira; I won't give up on the ones who never gave up on me!" I shouted as I opened my eyes.

"I won't give up; never will that ever be an option." I exclaimed, and then a bright flash appeared.

-The hogyoku!- I thought in shock.

I pulled as hard as I could to bring my right arm up. Focusing the rest of my spiritual pressure on my right arm, I was able to free it from the hollow armor. I reached out my arm to grab the hogyoku, closer… closer… closer… got it! The hogyoku was now in my hand, I held it to my chest, and it embedded itself into my chest. Then there was another bright flash.

**BACK ON THE BATTLE FIELD**

I opened my eyes to see all the shinigamis, either on the ground injured, dead, or looking at me in fear with their swords still in their hands. Kujo, Kakushitsu, and Shira appeared next to me; Shira then hugged me as tight as she could.

"**Are you ok? Did you get hurt? Any blood on you?"** Shira frantically asked as she looked at me.

"I'm fine." I said before I heard her gasp.

"What?" I asked.

All she did was point at me. Looking down at myself, I gasped too. I saw that I was still in my human form, but I had a chain attached to my chest. I was losing my powers, I was a soul now.

"Oh, I didn't know it would happen this fast." I muttered.

"**What would happen 'this' fast?"** Shira asked.

"Well, I had really wanted to hogyoku to disappear, so it made my desire come true." I said as I looked up at the sky.

"**AND?!"** Shira shouted in fear of what was going to happen to me.

"So, since the hogyoku was embedded in me, I'm going to disappear along with it." I smiled to keep Shira's mood happy.

"_**WHAT?!"**_ Kujo, Kakushitsu, and Shira screamed in shock.

"Don't worry, you'll all stay here and live your lives with your powers, but I'll have my memories erased and be put somewhere else." I explained.

"**I'm not worried about me! I-I'm worried about you, *sob* I-I don't want you to die."** Shira cried as she clutched onto my shirt an buried her head into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said as I put my hand on her head, "But, I made a promise that this time, I would be the one to protect you."

"Isamu!" A voice from behind me shouted, it turned out to be Rukia, I think she had heard our conversation.

"So, this is it?" Rukia asked; yeah, she heard it.

"No, maybe I'll be able to see you in my other life time." I explained before asking, "So, where is Aizen?"

"He's escaped, you attack him once you transformed, but before you could finish him off, he went to the real Karakura Town. Ichigo and his father left to go fight him." Rukia replied.

-That means Ichigo will be able to use his Final Getsuga power on Aizen.- I smiled.

"Good, Ichigo should be the one to end this, Aizen will get what's coming for him." I smirked as my body started to disappear.

"**Isamu!"** Shira screamed in shock.

"Shira, Kujo, Kakushitsu. We will forever be partners, no matter what." I sated as I reached my hand out towards them.

Shira put her hand out to grab mine, but before she could, my hand disappeared, along with my whole body. My spiritual particles rose into the sky, I was able to look down at my partners, Shira was on the ground crying. Kujo and Kakushitsu were right down next to her, upset that I was gone.

-We will meet again; I promise. - I thought as I started to slip into darkness, soon to awaken again.

Tomorrow will be a new day for everyone; it will be the start of my new life filled with many-

* * *

**Well, that was the end of my story, there will be a sequel called **_**Forgotten Memories**_**. If your wondering why I broke off at the end, it was to show that Isamu slipped into darkness before finishing her thoughts.**

**Please review.**

**I listened to Bleach Opening- Will of the Heart while revising this chapter, and I wanted to cry.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

**I wanted to know if I should do the sequel for this story next, or upload my other story called _Alone, _it has 18 finished chapters, but I need to finish the story. Please comment on which I should do next, please.**

* * *

Shira: *crying in the corner*

Kujo: **_"Please review." _***Walks near Shira to comfort her*

Kakushitsu: **"Hope you enjoyed the story."** *Walks over as well*

Izume: *Whispers to an invisible Isamu* "She does know your still alive, right?"

Isamu: *Shrugs* "Anyway, you didn't let me finish thinking. I was going to say 'It will be the start of my new life filled with many new adventures."

Izume: "Sorry, I thought it would be cool to cut you off."

Izume: "Anyway, there will be a sequel called _Forgotten Memories_, it will be about Isamu's new life back in her home town, she then moves back to Karakura Town. What happens when she meets her old friends?"


End file.
